The Many Facets Of Kyouya
by Ourliazo
Summary: One-shots revolving around Hibari Kyouya. Ch 17: Just Kyouya things. "Once he's done with his food he's probably going to come back here and have us for dessert."
1. Short Moments

Title: The Many Facets Of Kyouya

Summary: Short skits, mostly crack.

.

* * *

Kyouya knew many words, even age four and a half. Kyouya was also a very violent four and a half year old boy. When he combined the two, the result was so crude and gruesome that people gave a sigh of relief when he finally landed upon "I'll bite you to death".

(They were even happier when he started using tonfa, because it was far less messy).

* * *

The three little piggies snorted and oinked as they flashed their switchblades, the metal glinting in the sun.

The first little piggy said "Look who we got 'ere. If it ain't Hibari Kyouya. Y'know, Kyouya, my li'l bro 'as been complainin' 'bout you."

The second piggy oinked, saying "Yeah, my bro mentioned ya, too."

The third little piggy agreed with his piggy friends and said "Well if two people are complainin', that means we gotta do somethin', huh?"

But the big, bad wolf huffed and he puffed and he said "I'm going to rip out your lungs and feed it to touch in the head. Then I'll rip out his and feed it to failed lobotomy over there."

And the three little pigs went 'weeoo weeoo weeoo' all the way home in the ambulance.

Or, at least that's how little Kyouya thinks the story went.

* * *

"S-so," the captain of the soccer club stutters and cringes under Hibari's stare.

Kusakabe, behind the disciplinary chairman, holds up a placard reading 'new equipment'. This happened often enough that after the fourth time Hibari threw one of them out of the window -the second storey window- they pleaded to Kusakabe for an extra push.

When in Hibari's presence, it was difficult to take your eyes off him, much less concentrate on the notes prepared, so Kusakabe took pity on them and agreed to stand behind Hibari and guide them when they start panicking.

"Oh!" the captain sighs in relief as his memorised speech comes to the forefront of his mind. "Uh, the soccer club needs new soccer balls because the ones we have are wearing out, and we also need-"

"Denied." Hibari is in a bad mood today.

"Bu-but we really do need it!" The soccer captain crushes the papers in his hand, straightens his back and explains, ignoring Kusakabe's frantic gestures. "Most of them are tearing and aren't keeping in air so we only have two to work with. We can't possibly win the next match, much less finals with such shoddy equipment."

Kusakabe drags a hand down his face and considers calling for an ambulance now rather than later.

The student just grins and gestures vaguely at the school oval outside the window. "Just think; if we had the equipment, we could afford to have better training and therefore better players. We might even get more recruits. Just a few small things and the trophy is practically ours! All the club needs is-"

A sudden pressure causes the captain to choke on his words, the temperature of the room falling. The other students slide their chairs out from under the table in preparation to run. Hibari glances up from his papers and raises an eyebrow.

The captain feels his legs numb, sending him crumpling into his chair.

"Come here," Hibari beckons him forward with a finger. The gesture summons shadows from the corners of the room and makes the students shake in dread. "So I can show you just how important intestines are to a human."

.

Tsuna's head snaps up, catching the attention of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"What's wrong, Juudaime?" Hayato asks in worry. "Is it anything bad?"

"No," Tsuna murmurs, but his thoughts are still clearly on whatever made him twitch. "I just thought I heard shattering glass." He shakes his head again, waving off their concern. "I must have imagined it, the ambulance siren is pretty loud."

"While we're on the subject." Yamamoto points a finger at the front gate. "Why do think there's an ambulance here?"

Gokudera scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Obviously because some moron hurt themselves."

Reborn hums, causing the three to turn to him. "Actually, it's probably because Kusakabe decide to call them earlier rather than later."

The infant stole a bite of Tsuna's food and disappeared again before they could ask him what that sentence meant.

Tsuna frowned at his empty bento. That was far more than a bite.

* * *

"Is it really necessary to have an insult competition?" Tsuna bemoans his ridiculous tutor, slumping further down in his chair. "And did you have to tie up Hibari-san? You know he's going to kill us."

"Of course there is!" Yamamoto answers happily from his spot on the opposite end of the round table. "Dino spilt Gokudera's drink so it only logical."

The Rain completely ignores that last part as the homicidal teen in question wriggles on his chair, scowling at everyone. The leather of Dino's whip digs into the Chairman's arms and torso, pinning him to the chair.

Tsuna just closes his eyes and pretends he has normal friends.

"Okay, almost ready." Yamamoto adjusts the bell in front of him. "The rules, if you would Reborn?"

The infant hops up onto Yamamoto's head with a Leon microphone and explains. "If you use a curse word as an insult you automatically lose." He hops down onto the table. "You have five seconds to start your insult, no more than three seconds of pause in between, and if you run out of time, Yamamoto will ring the bell and you also lose."

Leon shift to a flag and Reborn holds it high above his head. "Dino goes first. Are you ready?"

Dino and Gokudera nod, sitting straight up their chairs.

"Go!" The flag swished down.

"You mothers so fat," Dino begins. "When she moves the tide changes."

Tsuna can't help but join in when everyone boos Dino for the poor insult.

Gokudera grins. "If you tried just a little harder, you could be mentally deficient legally."

Everyone gasps dramatically, leaning away from the two.

"You know, I admire you so much. When I grow up I want to be known for hiding long, hard and cylindrical objects in my clothes, just like you," Dino mocks, looking innocent.

Chrome's high pitched giggles dominate the room, loud even over the laughter of everyone else. Gokudera can't speak because he's gaping in horror at the comparison Dino made about his dynamite.

Yamamoto rings the bell.

Tsuna catches sight of Hibari's expression and grimaces.

"Delusional, haemorrhaging herbivores," Hibari spits out, clawing at the wooden arms of the chair and digging gouges.

Dino smirks playfully. "Sorry Kyouya, but- oh look," Dino stands, pulls out the inside of his empty pockets and smirks. "I've ran out of shits to give." Dino grins wide, sitting down again and taking almost too much pleasure at Hibari's state.

"I'm going to grind you into a bloody paste if you don't release me," the Chairman snarls, tensing his body and making the leather strain.

"I know someone like you wouldn't understand, but if you hurt my handsome face, all the women who fawn over me would-" Dino is cut off by a sneering Hibari.

"Fawn? They'd thank me. I believe the term is 'beaten by the ugly stick'," Hibari growls.

Mukuro is wheezing with how hard he's laughing, and tears spring to Tsuna's eyes from his own hilarity.

"What- that-" Dino stutters at the unexpected comeback.

"I didn't quite catch that. Did you say 'please kick me in the face utill I get prettier'?" Hibari scoffs.

They roar with laughter, Ryohei falling out of his chair. Unfortunately, because of this, they don't see the binding snap.

 _CRACK_

They jolt upright in shock, staring at a very pissed, very much free Hibari, who had just slammed his hands against the solid wood table and cracked it in half.

"When I'm done with you all, the first thing people describe you as will be 'perforated'."

* * *

Kyouya pulled out his tonfa and fell into a ready stance. His sparring partner, just a subordinate of the Vongola Cloud section, trembled as he readied his gun. Kyouya blinked as he remembered something, straightening up.

The Mafioso flinches.

"Wait." Kyouya holds both tonfa with one hand and searches his pocket with another. He pulls out a roll of duct tape and walks forward, handing it over to the man.

Confusion washes over the Vongola subordinate's expression instead of fear and Kyouya steps back to his original position.

"What's this for, Hibari-sama?" The Vongola turns the roll over and tries to look for any sign of it being more than just tape.

"It's to hold your innards in after I'm finished," Kyouya explains.

A thump indicates that yet another one has fainted.

* * *

"You see this?" Hibari's low, husky voice cuts off any noise from the previously rowdy room.

They turn to the man, who was sitting at the far end of the breakfast table, twirling a spoon around. The bags under his eyes are an obvious tell that he had arrived late at night – or in the morning, presumably from a mission if the half-filled report next to him was any indication. He had forgone a suit for a casual black yukata, his hair mussed and flat on one side from lying on a pillow.

"Next one that talks gets this through their skull."

* * *

Dino hums, looking around the room. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I think the last time we met up was around two months ago."

The man sitting opposite doesn't respond, petting the head of his bird.

"So, Kyouya, how about a spar?"

That gets a reaction.

The man looks up at Dino and blinks. Kyouya then looks down at his clothes. Having just come back from a mission with the bomb herbivore, he was understandably covered in blood.

The fact that he had just perfected 'the shrinking, inverted spiked ball of death' according to many of his test subjects, was also something that made the crowd stay far away from him.

Maybe the whip herbivore has simply forgotten that the last time they met up Dino's pet turtle swallowed Hibird, and that's why he wasn't running in the opposite direction.

Or maybe he liked the pain.

"Okay," Kyouya accepted calmly, standing. "I'm going to rip out your spine and beat you with it. Try not to enjoy it, you masochist."

* * *

A choked off sob comes from the information dealer as he desperately clutches at the arm holding him by the front of his shirt. Awkwardly bent backward over the windowsill of the fifty-sixth floor, he gasped as the silver eyed man tilted him out further.

His feet kicked uselessly in the air, searching for something to hook onto. The black haired man watches him with something akin to the interest you get when every other channel is boring, and the one you've picked is only mildly better.

"Okay, okay, no need to be rash now," the information dealer tries for a smile and gets pushed backward even more. "Wait! Just tell me what you want. I'll tell you anything. Free of charge, just for you," he laughs nervously again at his own joke.

The man tilts his head slightly.

"What do you want? I can't give you anything if I don't-"

"The Vongola Decimo's mother is currently in a safe house," the man interrupts calmly.

The informant holds back a sob as he remembers the deal. "Their names, I'll give you their nam-"

Wind rushes past as he falls backwards and he can't even shout before a sharp pain rocks through his shoulder to the rest of him and his sudden descent stops. He stifles a scream as the back haired man pulls him back up by his wrist.

His back hits the glass of the skyscraper and his dislocated shoulder makes its protest known, loudly, when the Vongola threads his arms under the informant's and presses his hands against the back of the information dealer's head in a lock.

Now all he could see was the massive drop to the concrete below, and feel the wind buffet against his dangling body.

"We have their names. We have their addresses. We have their corpses," the Vongola hums.

He whimpers at the casual tone. The Vongola wasn't even bothering to threaten him. His arms swing wildly, searching for the windowsill to grab on to, but his range of motion was stifled thanks to the hold he was in.

"What do you want then?" the information dealer gasps. "Please! I'll apologise, anything. I'll give you any information." His feet kick automatically, searching for a solid platform that won't be there. His fingers scrape the cold glass.

"I bet if I dropped you, the splatter range would be impressive."


	2. Pompadour

The Beginning

.

* * *

A small, black flag shot straight up into the air from near the front gate. Ren immediately punched another disciplinary member's arm and flailed a bit to attract the attention of the rest. "Shut up, guys. He's here!" The one he punched immediately started snickering, the moron, but the others in the large group managed to line up in their positions.

Straight backed and set up in two rows along the hall way to the reception room, facing each other, the disciplinary committee members waited with a nervous anticipation. Ren could see the small tremors in his friends and comrades, and feel his own legs shake.

It had been a long, arduous process but they were so close to the finish line now. Ren saw Kusakabe near the reception room door, trying to calm himself down with breathing exercises. It wasn't surprising that Kusakabe was close to breaking point; he was the closest to Hibari so this must be pretty emotional for him.

"Do you think it'll work?" Whispered Terumi from down the line. She was met with shushes but everyone was nodding, struggling to keep their expressions blank from an overwhelming joy.

They were finally going to break Hibari.

The chairman of the disciplinary committee turned the corner in a relaxed stroll and promptly stumbled. Ren choked on a breath and leaned forward with the rest of the committee. Hibari stood frighteningly still, head bowed so his fringe hid his expression. Ren bit his lip as he saw Hibari straighten his back, raise his head and continue forward at a far more brisk pace than before.

3

2

1

"Good morning Hibari-sama!" They all greeted in unison, bowing low and peeking up to see his reaction. Hibari flinched lightly, a muscle in his jaw jumping from being clenched to hard. He breathed deeply and roughly, struggling to not react.

Ren stood up with the rest of the group, once again in perfect synchronisation. This was it, he thought, Hibari will crack any moment now.

His steps were unstable now: not noticeable if you haven't seen Hibari's usual predator's grace. Ren felt his lips flicker into a smile and forced them into a straight line. Hibari crossed Ren's direct line of sight and paused, apparently just noticing Kusakabe hidden in the shadows.

Hibari hesitated, foot sliding backwards across the floor in instinctual flight reflex. Ren almost laughed. Hibari will have to either turn back and escape or reach the end of the hall and be lured into a conversation with Kusakabe, trapped there and unable to enter the room until he crumbled in plain view of the disciplinary committee.

Hibari, as expected, continued forwards.

It looked like it physically hurt too, but the chairman is nothing if not stubborn. Ren braced himself. It wouldn't be long.

"Kyo-san." Kusakabe bowed, making Hibari shy away and look as if he would like nothing more than to destroy something. "How was your weekend?" Kusakabe continued casually, leaning back against the door. Even as a first year middle schooler, the vice chairman was broad shouldered and muscled, filling out the doorway intimidatingly.

Hibari shifted his weight slightly, eyes darting everywhere but his subordinates.

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Ren tapped his fingers against his thigh in a nervous manner. The other members had been moving forward slowly the whole time, to the point where a semi-circle had formed, blocking Hibari from retreat.

"Did you have a nice rest?" Continued Kusakabe, cocking his head to the side.

And Hibari was _gone_.

The chairman burst into mad laughter, both hands coming up to muffle the sound, but it was too late.

"YES!" Ren roared, throwing his arms up. The other members echoed him, screaming in victory even as Hibari fell to his knees and then the floor, his whole body shaking from the laughter. Ren turned to another boy who was crying in laughter. "WE DID IT!"

Their pompadours bumped when they hugged.

* * *

.

A/N: And then they spread the rumour that Hibari made them get the hairstyle.

My headcannon!Disciplinary Committee is just a large prank war where they try to make Hibari laugh. It just seems like a nice club.

Besides, Hibari isn't stoic -he's not emotional either, but it's hardly Fran level- he even laughed in the anime (at Tsuna's pain, but whatever). So, it would be a challenge to make him laugh, but not impossible.

His phone's ring tone? Yeah, the committee switched it to Namimori's anthem.

Hibird's pompadour? That was them too.

I could go on forever, but what's your weird thought on the committee?


	3. Kisses and Propogation

Title: The many facets of Kyouya

Summary: Kisses and Propagation

.

* * *

Tsuna watches in horror as the connection finally clears up. A cement room appears on the meeting room's TV and Mafiosi with twisted grins stand caressing their weapons.

"Mother fucker," Hayato hisses.

"Shoichi, where is this coming from?" Tsuna snaps.

"I'm trying," the red head barks back, his hands clenching into fist as the program scans the signal to every tower in the northern hemisphere.

Kyouya had disappeared a day ago on a relatively simply mission, and now stands there dead centre of the camera. He had been stripped of his usual suit and stood bare foot instead in a grey t-shirt and thin pants that were already bloodied from his wounds.

He's leaning to the left to take the weight off a likely broken foot, and one eye was closed to stop the blood trailing down from his temple getting into his eye. Two guards stand close behind him, holding his arms behind his back.

Suddenly a face pops up in front of the screen.

"Hi, Vongola!" the man chirps happily, and then backs up until he's standing right beside Kyouya. "As I'm sure you know, my name is Alec. I control the American based mob Fire Starter." He spread his arms to gesture at the room's occupants. "And these fine folk are my family."

The people all give smirks or waves. A couple even blow kisses at the camera.

"What do you want?" Tsuna asks calmly, not taking his eyes off Kyouya.

"No," the man corrects. "What do _you_ want?" He reaches to the side and taps Kyouya on the chest. "What are you willing to give me for your precious Kyouya?"

Tsuna, not willing to pay games, immediately states, "Anything."

Alec blinks. "Okay, that was disappointingly easy." He pouts. "I mean I expected it from rumours about you, but wow, I'm actually kind of pissed off."

In a blur, he spins on his heel and slams a knee into Kyouya's stomach, making the man double over and cough out blood that splatters onto the ground.

Takeshi digs his nails into the hilt of his sword. Spitting up blood meant internal bleeding, and from the way Kyouya is convulsively swallowing as he straightens, it's a lot of blood.

Cracked ribs? Punctured organs? Ryohei tries to guess and has to take a deep breath to keep his flames inside.

Alec grabs a fist full of Kyouya's hair and yanks the man's head back to bare his throat.

"Fuck," Alec breathes, his voice husky and eyes half lidded.

Kyouya peers up at the man, his one open eye a blaze of wrath and his throat marked in purple from previous hands wrapping around it.

Alec smirks. His newest toy looked so delicious, restrained and helpless like this. He isn't quite a sadist, but he won't deny the euphoria of having someone so strong under his control.

"If I was the Decimo," he mutters. "I'd use you for far more than a battering ram."

He darts forward and seal his lips over the smaller man's, using is grip on Kyouya's hair to force the cloud guardian's head to tilt and their lips to fit better. He wraps another arm around the man's waist and pulls him closer.

Alec can't say he's surprised when the man finally starts to reciprocate, he's been known as a wonderful kisser.

The guards back off on his gesture and he feels arm wrap around his shoulders and cling onto his back. Kyouya presses up against him, back arched so sweetly.

Alec smiles into the kiss but his mouth starts to feel strange.

"-et the fuck away from my Kyouya, you rapist!" Tsuna screams, standing in what is left of his chair after his body completely lit up in sky flames darker than anything he's summoned before.

"Sit down!" Reborn snarls back.

Tsuna snaps to him and sucks in a breath to tell Reborn where to shove it, but the hitman was intently watching the screen.

"Just sit down and wait," Mukuro echoes, his face blank as he waits for the Skylark's first attack to land.

Tsuna's attention flickers back to the screen as Alec jolts and tries to pull back. The guards immediately lunge to rip Kyouya away as Alec starts shuddering.

They wrench the cloud guardian off their boss, twisting his arms behind his back again.

Tsuna hisses in anger at how Kyouya's lips are bruised from the forceful kisses and how blood is welling up where Alec bit him to get away.

Alec staggers back when he's released and claws at his throat. A woman steps up, sun flames alight on her hand, but recoils when Alec opens his mouth to scream. Not a sound emerges and all she sees is skin.

"He can't breathe," one of the men holding Kyouya blurts out and steps forward, placing hand on the asphyxiating boss to keep him still, and stabs his dagger in to cut through the layer of new skin. The cut opens the skin but only blood pours out and Alec jerks back in pain.

"What the fuck?" the other man gripping Kyouya's arm cries and backs away from the cloud guardian in horror. "How thick is the skin?"

Kyouya licks his lip, tongue sliding over bruised flesh and catching the blood from Alec's bite. He traces the shuddering figure as Alec drops to his knees, mind lost as he claws at his mouth and nose, leaving streaks of blood from his sharp nails in his desperation for air.

By now, the new cells should have filled the mouth and crept up through the oropharynx to the nose, and from there the sinus ducts to the eyes.

The body jolts and collapses, convulsing and flailing as the eyes seal over in bright pink flesh while the same tissue pours out of the nose and mouth.

Kyouya's gaze turns to the throat now, watching how it bulges painfully, and he wonders how far down it was. Definitely past the larynx - perhaps in the trachea, if not the primary bronchus? And down the esophagus as well, but not quite as far as the stomach.

A bullet slams into Alec's forehead and his struggling finally stops as the now corpse slumps.

"What the fuck did you do?" the shooter hisses, the gun swinging up in an arc until the barrel points straight at Kyouya.

Kyouya tilts his head to the side, rather curious at the anger. He wasn't the one who just shot the herbivore, after all.

"Don't take my tonfa," Kyouya says simply. "I get creative without them."

"You're insane," the Fire Starter chokes out, half blind with anger. He roughly gestures for someone to grab a hold of Kyouya again but no one moves from where they've train their weapons on the cloud guardian at a distance.

"Get on your knees," the man orders instead, wanting the cloud guardian to be restrained in at least some sense and not just standing there and ready to move. When Kyouya does nothing but watch him in silence he snaps. " _Put your hand behind your head and get on your fucking knees_!" he roars.

Kyouya obliges the herbivore, feeling a distant sort of pity but mostly not caring. He laces his fingers behind his head and watches the Fire Starter through his eye lashes as he lowers himself to his knees calmly.

The man thinks that Kyouya should look weak in this position. The Vongola should look vulnerable and submissive and pathetic. Kyouya should _not_ look bored, like get was getting tired of waiting until something interesting finally happens.

The Fire Starter can't stop shaking under Kyouya's steady eyes, but he doesn't know if it's fear or anger.

The sound of gun fire is drowned out by a scream.

* * *

Tsuna moves his rice around, not even looking at his food. He's too busy watching Kyouya, the man almost completely healed by Ryohei hours earlier.

Kyouya's mouth closes around a bite of rice and the chopsticks slip out clean, only to rest on the man's lips as he chews.

"What did you do to him?" Tsuna asks quietly, unknowingly echoing the Fire Starter.

Kyouya swallows and lowers his chopstick to his plate as his tongue slips across his lower lip. "They took my tonfa, so I used another flame conductor."

"Your saliva," Reborn comments. "When he kissed you, you started propagation there."

Kyouya nods.

"But don't you need a ring to activate flames?" Lambo blurts out.

"A ring," Tsuna absentmindedly lectures. "Is to summon it outside your body and to transfer it to something else, like a box weapon. It's a conductor which allows flame properties to be utilised, same as your horns or Takeshi's sword." Tsuna watches those lips close around another bite of food. "Kyouya simply used his body as a conductor."

Mukuro chuckles dryly. "This brings a whole new meaning to 'kill you with a kiss'."

Kyouya hums. "It was rather fun. Maybe I shouldn't use my tonfa-"

"No!" the whole table screams, even Reborn, half leaping out of their seats as if to physically separate Kyouya from the idea.

"S-spanner is already working on a new pair," Tsuna manages to rush out.

Kyouya meets the Decimo's eyes and raises an eyebrow at the fear he sees there. He had thought these people better than that.

"Could you..." Takeshi begins, hesitating, but continues nonetheless. "Could you have gotten away at any time?"

Those dangerous lips twist into an amused smirk.

* * *

.

A/N:

Kyouya gets kidnapped just so he can test out his newest attacks.

(And when the kidnappers realise that he could have gotten away at any time, their expressions are just so funny.)


	4. Trick or Treat?

Title: The Many Facets of Kyouya

Summary: Trick or treat?

.

* * *

The small party room had splashes of food platers scattered around on small tables and was filled to the brim with chatter and laughter as the Mafiosi admired their friend's costumes.

No one could quite look Byakuran in the eye ever since he first got stuck in the door with his marshmallow costume (actually made of marshmallows) and everyone had their chance to make sassy comments about Xanxus' 'mafia' costume since the man didn't bother dressing up.

Tsuna swore his lion onesie was a dare he lost, and Colonello told anyone if they asked (and some that didn't) that he shaved his legs to add the final touch on his ballerina costume.

Enma had retreated to corner a while back after his mummy bandages kept falling off and he resorted to borrowing Tsuna's clothes for the night. He was joined by Levi when Xanxus shot him for showing up looking like an uglier version of the Varia boss.

A soft tug on Takeshi's sleeve made him turn from Hayato's grumbling, about the itchy fur on his werewolf ears, to greet the new comer with a smile. The grin turned into a frown of confusion when he had to look almost straight down to see who tugged on his sleeve.

A small Kyouya blinked up at him, looking no older than eight with a long black cloak settled on his shoulders, the collar popped up to reach just under the child's jaw and the bottom pooling on the floor. The boy had his hair tucked just out of his eyes in the usual 'm' fringe as his younger self liked it, and had fake -hopefully- blood trailing down the corner of his mouth as an addition.

Takeshi almost cooed, but a Kyouya of any age can still paint him across the walls, so he just smiled and sunk to a knee in front of the small boy.

"Hello there, Kyouya," Takeshi greeted. "What are you dressed as?" Takeshi could see it clearly but kids always liked it when they could teach adults something.

"A vampire," Kyouya lisped cutely, the flash of white fangs the reason.

"Oh, wow, you do look very scary," Takeshi admired.

Kyouya nods imperiously. "Trick or treat?" he asked, blinking those large silver eyes up at Takeshi.

The Rain couldn't help the small 'aww' that escaped him. "I'm sorry, I don't have any candy on me right now," he apologised. "But I can go get you some-"

Kyouya's cape flies open like true bat wings as the child whipped his arms out and reached behind him.

Takeshi feels time freeze in the face of certain death.

The cape was entirely filled with weapons of all shapes and sizes that were attached by buckles and straps, almost completely obscuring the actual cape's colour.

Kyouya himself was clad in tightfitting black turtle neck and jeans with heavy duty boots on his feet. He also had straps and buckles twisting up his legs to his hips and crossing over his shoulders to keep a hold of even more weapons.

Anything Takeshi could name was hidden on this little child; from the sword at his hip, to the senbon circling his chest, to the double headed battle axe at the back of the cape.

Takeshi sees the trench knives slash up in Kyouya's small hands but it's only pure instinct that lets him throw himself back to clumsily avoid the decapitation.

Takeshi can't quite help the instinctual need to protect his friends, so he immediately screams, "Run!"

Squalo's head snaps around and spots the little Kyouya first, but the rest of the Vongola guardians are the ones who make it in time to rip Takeshi away from the unhesitating onslaught that Kyouya brings down upon the herbivore who didn't give him candy.

Ryohei slipped in front of the Rain Guardian and deflected the first swipe with a hit to Kyouya's arm but the boy dropped his knives and fell into a kick boxing stance just in time to slam Ryohei off his feet with a triple combo of kicks.

At that point everyone had seen what the problem was and had either started laughing or scrambling over to help.

Kyouya faced a terrified Enma next and whipped out his hatchet to shave off a few locks of hair as the red head ducked.

Skull was kicked into the fray by Reborn and two small metallic beads latched onto his chest from Kyouya's toss. The next second had him on the floor, a visible electric current arching of his shaking body.

It was Levi who took the hatchet to the thigh, and then the tip of Kyouya's bo staff to the throat.

The child whirled around the staff to deflect the knives Belphegor sent to him and smashed the staff down onto a table's edge so it went shooting for the Varia Storm. The prince doubled over in half as the table slammed into his diaphragm and face planted in a bowl of wrapped dandy.

Kyouya grabbed the staff with both hands and twisted his wrists in opposite ways, the wood falling into three parts as a chain allowed the entire thing to lengthen to double its already long size.

Dino caught the first hit of that weapon, and his back slammed into the floor as his feet were torn from under him. Kyouya pulled and the poor Chiavarone boss was dragged to the child.

He panicked and lashed out with his whip, only for the weapon to be sliced in half, lengthways, from Kyouya's butterfly knife.

Lal March barely managed to deflect the tossed knife with a well thrown plate, and even ducked the next dagger, but the chain and bow staff combo wrapped around her neck and her head smashed through another table on Kyouya's direction.

Colonello shot into the fray at that and received a hail of senbon as reply. He dodged gracefully, mentally apologising to Shamal who got hit instead, and came to face a flying kick from the little demon the Decimo called a Cloud Guardian.

He deflected the kick with his rifle and shot for the cape to cut down the weapons by half, but the brat bounced off the rifle's hit and whirled around the trajectory as guns flashed into his hands to shoot the bullets off course and make everyone dive for cover.

The child landed on a wall from his jump and bounced off to another table close by, all the while firing off incredibly accurate shots to make the adults stay under the cover of reinforced tables.

The gun fire died for just a millisecond and a scream noted the double headed battle axe slicing clean through a table and straight into the ground between Hayato's legs.

The Storm scrambled to try and get away but the axe had caught and pinned his pants to the ground. A well placed knee to the face took him out.

Bianchi tossed a plate at the boy and received a cross bow bolt to the arm in reply. She hissed in pain and prepared another plate of poison cooking but a blur of black intercepted the throw, spinning on a heel, and the plate smashed to pieces against her protectively raised arms. It still got on her and she fainted from the fumes.

Both Squalo and Lussuria boxed Kyouya in with rapid fire hits. However, the boy simply unsheathed his sword and wrapped his gloved hands tight around it.

The three moved in a blur but a single redirection Kyouya's sword sent Squalo's weapon through Lussuria's stomach and Lussuria's punch to shatter the Rain's hip.

The two hit the floor with a curse and well placed throws with Kyouya's left over metal beads saw them shaking with electricity.

During the fight Tsuna was finally able to get close enough, his gloves lit up with Sky flames in preparation for zero point breakthrough. He dived forward when he saw his chance and froze the cape to the floor, hoping he could move fast enough to freeze the rest of the boy as well.

Kyouya sensed the change and whirled around - or tried to.

He shed his cloak immediately, revealing his battle attire, and while mid spin, reaches for the tessen in-between his shoulder blades. A swing of the still closed battle fan sent Tsuna tumbling backward to avoid the heavy metal.

When Kyouya opened the fan on the next swing, Tsuna shrieked and dived behind an overturned table to get away from the needle projectiles that flew when the folds snapped open.

Byakuran, behind the table Tsuna dived for, laughed even harder.

He stopped laughing when the razor sharp edge of the tessen sliced through the table and half of his marshmallow costume to leave him in his usual clothes. He rolled forward to miss the stomp, those boots cracking the flooring and leaving a small crater.

Tsuna threw himself away as well but unlike Byakuran, he was forced to weave around throwing knives coated in explosives.

Takeshi, still quite traumatised from the start, had been hanging back - but was still caught up in the chain explosion the knives caused when they hit the walls and tables. His head smacked against the wall when the explosions threw him back and he passed out.

Reborn was very casually filming the utter destruction of the most vicious powerhouses from where he was perched on the arm of Xanxus' throne, the two not having moved from when it all began.

The tessen was sent flying through the air to pin a startled Mukuro's arm to the wall, the man having been edging slowly around the fight to reach the door. Kyouya followed the trajectory with a jump and whirled around a trident swing to pull out his bowie knife and pin Mukuro's other arm to the wall.

Chrome slashed at the child with her own trident and Kyouya leapt away from the two Mists only to fire off a round of smoke bombs at their feet and dart back in under the cover. When the light smoke disperses, Chrome is slumped at the base of the wall while Mukuro is hanging unconscious where he was pinned.

Kyouya doesn't pause even as he takes stock of the room's occupants still moving.

The two on the throne chair were simply watching him and the marshmallow herbivore was pouting in a corner, mourning it's costume. Another herbivore was trying to hide in the corner and mumbling 'tolerate' under it's breath. The only one still able to fight is the fluffy herbivore, currently looking like it was going to cry.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes and surged forwards. The blood red weapon pressed along the length of his thigh was released from the buckles holding it, and with a sharp flick of his wrist the weapon snapped out to its full extended form. The entire thing lengthened until it was taller that Kyouya himself and a blade clicked out of the handle and into position.

Tsuna whimpered at the scythe and turned to run, but right before he reached the closest escape which was a window, the weapon (incredibly aerodynamic in Kyouya's hands) spun blade over handle sideways like a Frisbee and slammed blade first into the wall.

Tsuna barely managed to stop before he sliced himself in half on the blade blocking him in at hip height. He whirled around to face the child, cornered between the blade and grip.

Kyouya landed easily on the end of the handle, the jump not even shaking the scythe from where it was buried in the wall, and the child stepped closer slowly with balance like a tightrope walker.

Tsuna blinked and in that gap, Kyouya pressed his fingers against the heel of his hands and the weapons in his glove's knuckles deployed.

Tsuna opened his eye to see the hooked claws on Kyouya's knuckles speeding towards his throat.

"Kyouya!"

The boy paused millimetres from the herbivores skin, and Tsuna let out something akin to a relived sigh mixed with a sob and slip down the wall until he was curled up with his knees pulled to his chest.

The eight year only tucked his hands behind his back and spun on the scythe's handle to face an exasperated Fon.

"Must you do this every year?" Fon sighed.

"Yes," Kyouya lisped cutely around his fangs.

Fon huffed and picked the child up by his waist, before he settled the boy on a hip as the Storm searched for an undamaged table. He found one beside the throne chair with Reborn and Xanxus and walked over to sit Kyouya down.

Fon then began immediately divesting the homicidal child of his weapons.

"What is with you and dressing up like an armoury, only to go around and try to kill people who don't give you candy?" Fon grumbled good naturedly, completely ignoring the groaning of half-conscious bodies.

"One," Kyouya began. "I am not an armoury, I am a vampire." He opened his mouth and pointed at his fangs as proof.

Fon nodded his head, humouring the child, and gestured for Kyouya to raise his arms. Fon slid the chest piece off and let it drop with a heavy thud to the floor.

"Two," Kyouya dictated. "I do not try to kill people. If I wanted them dead, they would be dead." The boy waved a dismissive hand about the room to encompass the still alive victims of his playtime.

Fon hummed, working at a particularly stubborn buckle on the child's calf. When he finally got that undone, he picked Kyouya up by the armpits and set the child farther towards the amused Reborn and Xanxus so the buckles and straps from the hips down were left on the table.

Fon swept them off and onto the floor before he knelt in front of Kyouya and started working on a boot lace.

Kyouya turned to the watching adults - more specifically Reborn who was closer. "Trick or treat?" he asked sweetly.

Reborn smirked. "My apologies Kyouya, but I don't have any-"

Kyouya swung the foot Fon wasn't working on over the Storm's head and toward Reborn's. The man caught his leg by the calf and blinked at the blade that shot out of the boot's sole.

"Kyouya," Fon sighed. "I see you've upgraded." He let the boot he unlaced drop to the ground and took the one still in Reborn's hand, lowering it until Kyouya was sitting properly again so he could take off that one as well.

"Wao," Kyouya drawls, faking surprise half-heartedly. "That's never happened before - what a shock. My apologies."

Reborn chuckled and waved off the fake apology.

Fon pulled off the two ankle bracers that doubled as sheaths for even more weapons and did the same with Kyouya's wrist bracers.

He took off the gloves as well even though Kyouya had tucked away the hooked claws, and finally stood. He took a short step back and scanned the boy intently but found no more weapons.

"Okay, I think we're done," Fon hedged.

Kyouya hopped off the table and landed on socked feet, but before he could leave Fon placed a hand on his shoulder and crouched down to face him.

"If I see a hint of tonfa-" Fon began.

"You took all my weapons," Kyouya protested.

Fon simply rolled his eyes. "If I see a hint of tonfa, then I'll put you in your room and you won't be able to explore until the bazooka finally rightens itself."

Kyouya nodded. "Then you won't see them." He ducked out of Fon's hold and darted through the door, off to terrorise the rest of the mansion.

"You know he meant-" Reborn tried.

"Yes," Fon intercepted. "Yes, I know he meant he'll use them out of my sight."

Tsuna whimpered.

* * *

.

A/N:

Kyouya, in fact, does this every Halloween, right up until he hits middle school.

I haven't figured out why he stopped yet, so suggestions would be awesome?


	5. Tape worms

Title: The Many Facets of Kyouya

Summary: Fon thinks his nephew is adorable, even if the little Skylark is trying to kill him.

.

* * *

"Oh, thank you," Fon says when Kyouya passes over a cup of tea.

The Arcobaleno peers down at the cup, noticing the normal tea leaves but also that the heavily red tinge to the water shouldn't be from the tea type.

"And what have you done to it this time, then?" Fon asks, despite knowing the smell intimately, as he smiles at the boy.

Kyouya leans over the table and points. "The red is blood."

Fon nods like a teacher admiring a student's work.

"I don't know how much it takes so I put a lot," Kyouya admits.

"How much it takes for what?" Fon asks.

"For AIDS to be transferred," Kyouya answers easily.

* * *

The half-hearted rivalry first began when Kyouya's father suggested he go into assassination. Now, Kyouya wasn't going to say no, because his father had the power to take away his weapons.

(It was simply an unfortunate coincidence for the Storm Arcobaleno, as he was just the closest physically.)

Listening to his father's wishes, Kyouya placed a poisonous plant in Fon's tea.

The whole plant.

That is, roots right up to flowers and anything in between.

Kyouya was actually expecting a fight because of it, so when Fon laughed it off, the boy got a bit too into it.

The next attempts were still incredibly obvious, usually by Kyouya actually announcing the method of execution he was trying, but the methods spread out from poison; to parasites, to disease, to gas, to sniper rifles.

His father, everyone knew, had been trying to get Kyouya to expand his arsenal upon the already instinctive mastery of blunt force trauma. So he was very happy at Kyouya's creativity, kind of like when normal kids give their parents drawings to be put up on the fridge.

His mother finds this all hilarious.

* * *

"Ah, wow that looks nice," Fon compliments as Kyouya places a plate in front of the baby. The plate holds a meal that wouldn't be unusual in a five star restaurant, steaming lightly and smelling mouth wateringly good. "I didn't know you could cook."

Kyouya shrugs mutely, and places a glass of red wine beside the plate. It bubbles lightly, most of the Rohypnol already dissolved.

Fon goes hunting through the food with chopsticks, really wanting to eat it, but it was Kyouya that made it. The Storm glances up after a while. "I can't find anything."

"Then eat it," Kyouya dares.

Fon raises an eyebrow.

"I bought a tape worm," Kyouya finally says after a silent stare down.

The Storm Arcobaleno blinks. "Who sells tape worms?"

"Killthenonbelievers37 on eBay."

Fon stays silent, because really, what can you say to that?

* * *

Mammon hums at the offer, floating down from the Varia boss' chair to hover at eye level. "So just keep him from noticing the fake, that's all?" Mammon asks of the small Hibari in front of them.

The boy, circled by the widely feared Independent Assassination Squad, simply rolls his eyes and nods.

"And how much will you pay me?" Mammon continues with a sneer, clearly thinking that the kid can't afford their rates.

"Actually," Kyouya begins. "I'm providing the entertainment. So the real question is; how much are you going to pay _me_?"

The Mist Arcobaleno is silent at the audacity of the little boy, but Xanxus and Squalo finally burst into gales of laughter.

Oh, sure they were pissed at first when the boy slipped through their hotel window (knocking Levi out in the process) and demanded an audience with 'the purple baby', but once they heard about his murder plot, they agreed for the sake of seeing the Storm Arcobaleno's reaction.

Bel snickers in his patented fashion and twirls his knives from where he's perched on the table, watching the negotiations. "It's true, Mammon," the blonde agrees. "This mission is boring anyway, so just fork it over."

Mammon grits their teeth and stares down the child.

"Trash," Xanxus begins but gets cut off.

"Don't," Kyouya interrupts, holding up a hand to stop the Varia boss. "It's better if it's willing."

Xanxus is more amused than anything and nods in acceptance.

The Mist sighs. "Ten yen and not a cent more-"

"Twelve thousand, American dollars," Kyouya drawls and watches the pained flinch with a calm face.

Lussuria giggles but hushes quickly as the Varia wait to see if the Mist will just kill the boy instead.

"…Fine!" Mammon finally screams. "Fine, you dammed Hibari, but this better be amazing."

The cloaked figure grumbles as Kyouya easily takes out a piece of paper and hands it over, the little note containing his bank details for the transfer.

"Just do your part," Kyouya orders and turns to leave – through the front door this time.

"Wait," Xanxus commands.

Kyouya pauses but doesn't bother turning around.

"I still have room left for a Cloud," the Varia boss says. He can see the others tense, but they know as well as he does that the boy was powerful even with his untapped flames.

Kyouya throws a glance over his shoulder. "…If there are interesting herbivores to fight, I wouldn't mind." Then he opens the door and steps through.

...

Kyouya shifts about from where he's lying on the couch and flips a page of the book he's holding above his head. The door's lock makes a hollow thunk as it disengages and Kyouya presses his bookmark in between the pages.

He slips off the couch and drops the book on the cushions before he wanders to the threshold of the hallway leading to the front door.

The door opens to the small welcoming space and Fon steps in. The storm blinks at the boy waiting for him and immediately scans his surroundings.

"How did you get in, Kyouya?" Fon asks, worried that his traps had caught the boy and the symptoms just weren't showing yet.

"You shouldn't leave your keys out," Kyouya berates. "Someone could take a mould of them."

"I always keep them in my pocket when I'm outside," Fon disagrees with a smile. "Well done, I didn't even notice you taking them."

Kyouya rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"However, my keys have a particular device in them that sends out pulses to shut down the house's defences," Fon continues, looking worried again. "A simple copy wouldn't work, and Verde himself made the internal circuits."

Kyouya rolls his eyes harder.

"Kyouya," Fon says sternly, stepping forward and kicking the door shut behind him. "My poisons are very dangerous, if you got hit at any point…" Fon abruptly stops talking to dodge the hail of senbon that flies at him from well-hidden holes in the walls as soon as he takes the small step up, out of the small welcoming area.

"You are very arrogant," Kyouya hums as he watches Fon flip through the air and hurriedly try to disengage the system.

Kyouya steps back a little as a thin but strong mesh wall rises up to filter the rest of the house from the hallway. An odourless, colourless gas pours in then and Kyouya tilts his head at the gas mask Fon pulls out from the small pot plant in the hallway.

"Have you guessed yet?" Kyouya calls out. "Your keys are the copy."

The flamethrowers engage next.

* * *

.

A/N:

I have been dying to add this, and now, finally, it's done.

Also, let's pretend Xanxus was frozen for a whole lots less than eight years, because otherwise Kyouya would be around six when he confronted them.

Do you want the continuation where he joins the Varia?


	6. Custody Rights

Title: The Many Facets of Kyouya

Summary: If Kyouya actually took up the Varia Cloud position on a freelance basis.

.

* * *

" _Wait," Xanxus commands._

 _Kyouya pauses but doesn't bother turning around._

" _I still have room left for a Cloud," the Varia boss says. He can see the others tense, but they know as well as he does that the boy was powerful even with his untapped flames._

 _Kyouya throws a glance over his shoulder. "…If there are interesting herbivores to fight, I wouldn't mind." Then he opens the door and steps through._

* * *

Kyouya doesn't forget the offer, even after the transaction has gone through, and the video recordings of Fon being taken down by his own defences is passed along.

They don't forget either. In fact, around a month later, a grunt from the Varia arrives and passes along a mission folder.

Apparently a budding group is all too willing to listen to their clients who want something a little more foreign, so they decided to drop by Japan and start taking. More than that, they choose citizens of Namimori to sell off to the highest bidder.

The paper states that Kyouya has to only find which family and report back where the base of operations is so the Varia can take care of the rest. Kyouya scoffs as the writer's sceptical thoughts come through clearly, but accepts and sends the grunt away.

The problem is taken care of, and Kyouya returns not a week later, after having followed the trail all the way back to Italy and bitten to death anyone involved.

The Varia sends a gift basket.

Well, Lussuria does.

* * *

The next request is a whole lot harder, in that it specifies an actual assassination. However, the goal behind the mission is different than just to leave a corpse. The specific wording is 'to make an example of them'.

Kyouya once again scoffs at the simple minded way these herbivores think, and orders Tetsuya to keep the peace as he heads to Tokyo.

Kyouya completes the actual goal and arrives back at Namimori without having shed a single drop of blood, just to be contrary.

A day later he gets a call that is filled with a lot of swear words and a whole lot more laughing. He hangs up after a minute, as the herbivore is still mid speech.

Tetsuya blinks and looks up from his book. He could have sworn Kyouya was laughing. He listens for bit but dismisses it as his own imagination and continues reading.

* * *

The instances are rare but a grunt still does show up at his door with a folder for him. The writer has quickly learnt to stop being so specific with the request and just types the information already collected and the end goal.

Kyouya has a lot of fun, and he even thinks about asking for more missions.

Then the monkey king goes and gets himself frozen.

Kyouya has half a mind to hunt him down, but the grunt still shows up (although a lot less frequently, which translates to once a year instead of three or four times) and Kyouya decides to leave it.

He rethinks that decision around the same time Fon's yellow baby friend pops up.

* * *

To be concise...

Kyouya is really, _really_ fucking pissed when they swagger on up into _his_ Namimori with a mother fucking _robot_ as his replacement.

So he _takes_ the Vongola ring half and shows them _why they chose_ _ **Hibari Kyouya**_ _in the first place._

It takes not two seconds from the pink woman announcing the start of the fight, for that thing to be bitten to death.

Kyouya ends up facing the Varia boss -the monkey king still sitting in his throne, still thinking he was evolved enough to play at being a carnivore- and as the thing explodes behind Kyouya, he tosses the completed ring to the pink herbivore.

He has no want to become anyone's Cloud Guardian.

"Come," Kyouya calls out to the Varia boss. "I haven't greeted you yet."

He blocks the incoming foot with a tonfa and narrows his eyes when the man has the audacity to mock Kyouya.

"Don't worry," the man says, dodging back from Kyouya's swings (and the machine gun fire, and the pressure sensitive mines). "I don't want to be seen as attacking and get disqualified, so I won't use my arms."

Well then.

First he tears that non-regulation jacket from the man's shoulders, then the feathers go next because hair accessories have a line and this man has crossed it, and while he's at it he gives the Varia leader a new haircut as well.

Kyouya can hear both the Nami-chuu herbivores and the Varia ones gossiping about his strength, but he's more focused on the monkey king's smile. The man is actually having fun.

Kyouya is too.

Whatever.

He lunges for the crack in the armour and the man is forced to defend with a burst of orange flame.

"I see you still break your promises just as easily as before your time out," Kyouya murmurs as they whirl around each other.

Xanxus scowls. "Don't talk to me about promises when you're the one who went running to that brat."

They both pause, glaring at each other.

"What did you just-" Kyouya cuts off with a stifled curse as a laser scrapes past his leg and tears off a good chunk of his flesh. He drops to the ground in a crouch, resting his entire weight on the undamaged leg and looks around to find that fucking robot going insane.

This is getting ridiculous.

Partly because he can't move his leg anymore and the excruciating pain of his cauterised wound is spreading past his hip, but mostly because the fluffy one can now fly.

Kyouya has a brief moment of seeing herbivores flying about Namimori and feels that a pre-emptive strike is needed. He makes a mental note to do that later and slowly rises, putting all of the weight on his good leg.

An old herbivore pops out of the machine and Xanxus makes a speech that has the fluffy one crying. Kyouya isn't too sure what it's about because he's too busy struggling to not laugh.

"So," Kyouya drawls as the old herbivore flails around with its dying breath. "Daddy issues, huh?"

Xanxus jerks a bit and peers over out of the corner of his eye. "Shouldn't you be attacking me, or has that wound broken you?" What Xanxus doesn't say is ' _holy shit that is a lot of blood'_ and _'I can see your femur'._

Kyouya hums. "I think it'll be more amusing to see fluffy knock you out." He glances sideways at the sceptical expression on the monkey king's face. "It'll be poetic, too. I can tell."

Xanxus gets sucked back into the drama before he can reply and Kyouya spins on his heel, forcing his leg to move, and walks to the parking lot where Tetsuya is waiting. He passes out in blood loss just as the pompadour reaches him in a panicked sprint.

* * *

The next day he gets a few family doctors in and they manage to use a combination of flames and proper medical instruments to fill in the hole. Kyouya still can't feel anything from just above his hip down on that side, but the limb is under his control.

Just in time for a pink herbivore to show up at his door and try to coerce him into showing up for the next fight. She says the words 'free for all' and Kyouya agrees.

He gets poisoned, laughs it off, and crumples the steel pole like tissue paper to get the ring.

Then he proceeds to save the bomb herbivore and bite the blonde one to death before tracking down the irritating Varia lightning and kicking him straight at the monkey king who was flailing about with fluffy.

Xanxus knocks the beaten lightning away and scowls down at the rooftop where Kyouya waits. Tsuna breathes a sigh of relief when Hayato snatches up Lambo and rushes to get to the next closest.

"Any last words, monkey king?" Kyouya asks out of the goodness of his heart, prepared to take over fighting because fluffy was taking too long.

"I wanted you," Xanxus growls, vicious and animalistic. "But then I find out you were a part of that trash's guardian set before I even _woke up_!"

The last part is more of a roar than anything and the man drops to the rooftop in front of the Cloud. Tsuna follows, landing at almost the same time, and taking up a stance in between the two like he's protecting Kyouya from the Varia leader.

"Move," Kyouya orders the brunet blocking his way, and pokes the herbivore's side with a tonfa. "I have a moron to cleanse from the gene pool."

Tsuna doesn't move, not a centimetre.

As he is now, in Hyper Dying Will Mode, all of his instincts come to the forefront of his mind and any doubt or hesitancy is non-existent, right alongside any self-consciousness he has.

Right now, his instincts are growling that the teen behind him is someone he needs to protect, and that the man is a threat who wants to take away the one Tsuna is trying to keep safe. This translates directly to possessiveness.

When he snaps out of HDWM, he'll blame that factor for what he says next.

"You're fighting me, Xanxus," Tsuna says to the man opposite, and then adds the next part with a mocking humour, "Not _my_ Cloud."

The emphasis was clearly a challenge to the Varia boss, who responds like everyone knows he's going to.

A snarl comes first and then words second. "What make you think you have any claim?" Xanxus scoffs.

"He's fighting for me, isn't he?" Tsuna drawls with a smirk as he lines up for a check mate. It's pointless to try and convince Xanxus, so he does the next best thing and aims for Kyouya to willingly join his side.

"He was fighting for me long before you even knew about the Mafia," Xanxus snaps. "I had him first," he continues, in the same way a child would cry 'finders-keepers!' to settle a dispute.

"Then why did you drag along that ridiculous thing?" Kyouya speaks up.

"Yeah, that's right," Tsuna gasps in fake shock. "You replaced him with that robot." The brunet narrows his eyes and goes in for the kill. "So either Hibari Kyouya is mine, or he's yours and you think the Gola Mosca is stronger."

Xanxus freezes, caught in his own words as Kyouya tenses behind Tsuna in outrage. Tsuna says nothing, because he's not a mean winner, but he puffs up in glee as his Cloud gushes blood lust.

"How about it?" Tsuna offers to the teen, but isn't stupid enough to take his eyes off Xanxus. "Will you be my Cloud?"

A hand presses into Tsuna's back lightly and a deep voice emerges in a purr. "When you win, we'll talk."

Xanxus' grip tightens on his guns. "You honestly think that trash will win?" the Varia leader snaps at Kyouya, getting more pissed off as the teen simply turns to leave the rooftop without a care in the world.

Tsuna intercepts the step forward and glares at Xanxus. "We're still fighting, remember?"

Tsuna's flames start pulsing and Xanxus' eyes widen when the technique actually succeeds unlike the other times.

"How…" Xanxus breathes. "You couldn't do it before, how are you able to perfect it now?"

"I might not want to be Decimo," Tsuna admits as ice starts appearing on his palms. "But I'm not fighting for that anymore."

He launches himself at Xanxus.

"Hibari Kyouya will be mine."

* * *

TYL

Tsuna pauses before he takes a sip of water and stares off into the distance as his intuition starts shifting. Hayato glances up from breakfast and the rest of the table follows.

Takeshi catches sight of something hovering outside through the window behind Tsuna. He can't help but laugh. "I see one of Levi's parabolas near Kyouya's room," the Rain informs the Decimo.

The brunet slams his glass down onto the table and is wrenching open the window in seconds. He scans the courtyard, the window facing the open centre of the Vongola mansion, and spots a group of yellow and black.

Varia uniforms.

The group surrounds a very familiar figure who is casually reading through a file as he walks with them. Tsuna grits his teeth. It would be much easier if Kyouya actually rejected the missions.

"Xanxus!" Tsuna roars, startling the people in the courtyard who immediately look up at his window. "What do you think you're doing?" Tsuna continues in a snarl.

The Varia boss immediately snatches Kyouya up and drops him over a shoulder –the Cloud not caring, so it must be a very interesting mission- and the group darts off.

"That's mine!" Tsuna snaps and turns into an orange blur.

* * *

.

A/N:

I… don't know what happened. That turned into crack. I'm sorry.

I just really wanted to write the two paragraphs after 'To be concise…' because angry Kyouya is my favourite Kyouya.


	7. Cats

Title: The Many Facets of Kyouya

Summary: Kyouya is like a cat, but he's adult sized which makes it so much worse.

.

* * *

"I'm taking the pineapple as my sex slave," Kyouya says conversationally, hands folded in front of his dinner plate as he doesn't even bother to eat.

Tsuna nods and hums.

Takeshi presses his hands harder into his mouth and breathes heavily through the nose so he won't laugh. Lambo has given up a while ago and is curled into a ball under the table, covered by Chrome's mist so his hysterical laughter doesn't interrupt.

"And I've been meaning to tell you, I'm the yellow baby's son," Kyouya admits in a monotone voice.

"That's nice," Tsuna says, flipping back a few pages to compare details.

Hayato's shoulders shake but his face is perfectly blank. A shroud of mist covers both Mukuro and Chrome, not releasing any sound although the two are crying from their laughter.

"But not in a biological sense," Kyouya continues. "It's just a kink, really."

"Alright," Tsuna mumbles. "Have fun."

Ryohei is strong enough to keep a straight face, but he has to keep wiping away the odd tear that worms its way past his solid defences.

Kyouya frowns, and then casually gets up onto the table and crawls across it on his hands and knees - because walking would be rude and unhygienic. He passes over central plates and jugs of water to pause in front of the Decimo for barely a second, and then rips the papers out of the brunet's hands, tossing them to the side.

Tsuna jolts out of it then and looks up at a blank faced Cloud.

" _Pay attention to me_ ," Kyouya orders.

A head thunks down on the table and Hayato loses the battle as the mist shroud spreads to encapsulate him. The silver haired man throws his head back and roars with laughter silenced by Chrome's flames.

The Decimo ignores this and sighs in exasperation. "You really are ridiculous, aren't you?"

Kyouya sits back on his heels and abruptly flips Tsuna's dinner plate over in response, before reaching for the glass of water and pushing it along the table towards the edge.

"Okay!" Tsuna cries, holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay, you have my full attention."

Kyouya pauses but then keeps pushing the glass until it tips over the edge.

Takeshi breaks next and Mukuro is swift to fold the Rain into the covering.

Tsuna stares up at his Cloud Guardian and folds his hands on the table in front of him. "Are you done now?" he asks in a quiet voice, tinged with disappointment that would usually have Lambo apologising straight away.

"Am I?" Kyouya counters, almost daring Tsuna.

The Decimo cracks first and runs a hand down his face in frustration. "Alright, what did you want to tell me?"

Kyouya blinks at him and holds the stare for a minute before simply asking, "What were you reading?"

Tsuna raises an eyebrow and leans back in his chair. "I thought you wanted my attention?" he drawls.

"And I have it," Kyouya says dismissively. " _What were you reading_?"

Tsuna frowns at the man on the table and says nothing.

Kyouya knocks over a water jug.

Ryohei sucks in a sharp gasp and doubles over right before he's wrapped in mist.

* * *

Kyouya is stretched out on a desk, facing the large throne-like chair that accompanies it. He's trapping some paperwork under him - after having knocked most of the items off the table's surface.

The sunlight beaming through the floor to ceiling windows is coating the man in a soft golden glow, heating the skin it touches to a blissfully perfect warmth.

He's only in his yukata, a blue so dark it's easier to just call black. Lounging across the large desk on his side, Kyouya has his head pillowed on a folded arm with his free hand balled loosely under his chin.

The fabric has slipped down his shoulder to reveal pale white skin to the sun, surprisingly untouched and smooth for such a battle maniac. However, the most amount of skin showing is his legs.

One is slightly bent and resting flat against the table. The other is far more curled up, having a knee pressing against the table closer to the chair, with the top of a foot hooked around his other leg's knee.

The yukata that should have been covering the Cloud's legs has been kicked back, and is now hanging half on the table and flowing over the side. The fabric barely covers the man's upper thighs, and if Kyouya rolls the slightest bit forward, the clothing will be completely useless as a covering.

Tsuna steps into his office and comes to a complete halt at the sight his Guardian makes, sprawled out on the Decimo's large desk. Dino, behind him, makes a sound like a choke mixed with a high pitched whine.

The both of them are rather lucky that Kyouya has noise cancelling earphones in.

"If I didn't know that he's only here for the sunlight," Dino hedges. "I'd have some pretty bad ideas about why he's on your desk."

Tsuna groans and face palms. "You should have seen what happened last time," the brunet grumbles. "I didn't know he was here, so I sent the Don from the Inguinal Famiglia inside while I got some files. The man thought Kyouya was a 'present' from me."

"Didn't they…" Dino turns to Tsuna with a horrified look.

"Yeah, they all disappeared and their headquarters was found with a flooded basement," Tsuna admits. "And also, yes, it was flooded with blood and not water."

Dino looks back at the sleeping figure and wonders why he's not more shocked.

"We should leave," Tsuna says and grabs Dino's elbow. "It's hardly even my office anymore, everyone refers to it as 'Kyouya's sun room'."

The two retreat wisely and close the door behind them on the way out.

* * *

.

A/N:

 **I got artwork** **and it's so amazing and asghfhewfkw! There's a link on my profile, so go check it out!**


	8. Tumblr

Title: The Many Facets Of Kyouya

Summary: Tumblr

.

* * *

Tsuna was going to die.

That was a fact, and he was okay with it. Tsuna was the one who started it all anyway, and knew exactly what he was doing.

He got a camera on his birthday, and while it was a completely unexpected present, he took it out for a test run and fell in love. So he wandered around Namimori, taking shots of everything he laid eyes on.

Well, not really, because he was staring through the lens the whole time, but whatever.

His mother caught him at it one day and snatched the cameral off him, eager to see what had on it. She scrolled through and the smile she had slipped away leaving a blank face that Tsuna couldn't read.

"Tsu-kun, this is... amazing."

Tsuna blinked in shock, staring at his mother who seemed to be trying to tear her gaze away from the camera.

"The pictures all have perfect lighting and the angles are just right." She looks up and smiles brightly. "You should show others!"

And then his mother proceeded to keep the camera for a while and return with the announcement that she's uploaded it all onto a Tumblr blog.

Tsuna freaked out for a moment but his mother didn't post any pictures of himself and set the name to twenty-seven with the profile picture as a close up of just his eyes, burning orange in the light of a sunset.

She rolled her eyes at his panic and declared that the internet could be a strange place, so of course she wouldn't add pictures of him, and he wasn't to give out any private information either. Tsuna nodded through the lecture, having heard it all before. He was more focused on the very first comment.

 _[Bucking Horse: Who is that?]_

The focus of the picture is one Hibari Kyouya.

The camera is angled so the barest hint of rooftops in the distance is seen along the bottom edge, and at the centre is the Chairman. Even just the side on shot is enough to see sharp silver eyes scanning the town below.

Hovering mid-air, his jacket trails behind him, splayed out like wings with the world a beautiful blue around him. One leg is extended forward slightly, like he was simply going for a stroll, as if he could walk on the air itself.

Tsuna remembered that exact moment. It was completely by accident that he got a photo of the DC head. Tsuna had been taking pictures of the sky and suddenly a blur shot through the picture and landed in a group of teens who were tagging a brick wall with spray paint.

Tsuna was running by the time the screaming started, and he never went back to the picture, far too traumatised. But now, there was an urge to find the Chairman again. The teenager was ridiculously photogenic and Tsuna felt his fingers itch for his camera.

And thus, really, Tsuna knew what he was doing.

He still posted other photos of Namimori but through the following months those dropped in frequency and soon the blog was dominated by pictures of Hibari Kyouya.

It became A Thing. Somehow his Tumblr page picked up momentum and suddenly everyone at Namimori was talking about it. Then they were mimicking it.

Tsuna couldn't help but groan at how obvious some people were being when they took their own photos of the Chairman. At first the DC leader would raise an eyebrow when he caught sight of someone and then simply continue with his day.

However, only the first ones got a free pass. The few after that had him walk up and bluntly ask what they were doing. Most tried to lie, but Hibari Kyouya is a walking heart monitor. He tends to tap out a rhythm on his tonfa, and it would match the speed of his victim's heartbeat.

They were bitten to death.

However, the one person who actually told the truth made the Chairman so confused he ended up walking away without the beating. People would bow to Rokudo Mukuro in the hallway for the rest of that day.

The next to try that tactic got bitten to death.

It honestly mystified Tsuna why people continued to take photos after getting beaten. He's managed to avoid it because when in a crowd, no one picked him out as the troublemaker and he could slide away unseen with his newest picture.

However, the students seemed to shake off the tonfa with a laugh and continue stalking the Chairman. It's like an extreme sport. The probability of pain was part of the adrenalin rush, and it was normal to get hurt participating so no one complained. They took pride in getting away and they also admired someone if they got hurt.

People were strange.

In the background, the topic of it being a crime was quickly raised in the student population, and people hesitated to take part. It wasn't malicious at all and they didn't do it for profit, but Kyouya was a minor and they never explicitly got his permission.

Stalking is a crime and Tsuna did feel bad about blatantly ignoring the Chairman's privacy. He stopped taking photos for a while and even considered taking down the Tumblr page.

Then one day Sasagawa Ryohei walked up to the Chairman and blatantly asked if the photos disturbed him. Kyouya rolled his eyes and spoke loud enough that the crowd forming could hear.

"I see no reason to stop your odd herbivore behaviour, but you constantly crowd, and for that I'll bite you to death."

They scattered quickly at the pointed warning but a few brave souls stuck around to see Ryohei ask for a picture with his sister.

Kyoko stepped up with a brilliant smile on her face and Kyouya raised an eyebrow but patted her on the head gently. He didn't quite pose so much as he glared into the camera and mentally commanded the photographer Ryohei to hurry up.

He refused photos with people after that, until Yamamoto Takeshi showed up in a bird onesie, proclaiming that the Chairman couldn't reject a small animal. Kyouya smirked into the camera as he stood over the unconscious teenager in the yellow costume, an equally yellow bird settled into his hair.

Tsuna had no idea why Takeshi was still alive, but all the power to him for surviving.

* * *

Tsuna subtly tucks his camera away as Kyouya turns on the boy with the cow print shirt beside the brunet. Bovino Lambo starts sprinting and Tsuna waits until Kyouya's full attention is on his fleeing prey before slipping away.

There are a lot of different blogs up about Hibari Kyouya now, but Tsuna's gets the most attention. He thinks it's because he has more pictures, while his mother adamantly states it's because of the quality in his photos.

Tsuna gets home that day and like always immediately uploads the newest pictures. He only has one today because the Chairman becomes harder to spot the more time passes as people take photos. Actually, not technically just one picture, but one moment in three photos.

In a portrait layout, the teenager is just standing in the middle of the school's courtyard with his side facing the camera. A light breeze ruffles his clothes and lifts the jacket slightly away from his back. The main reason Tsuna took the photo is in the male's hair.

A pure white butterfly stands out in contrast to the black locks of hair. It almost appears to be a life like hairclip, if not for the other butterfly resting on the Chairman's raised palm. Kyouya stares down at the one on his hand with a soft expression.

The next picture had him facing the camera as the butterflies take off, spiralling together into the air.

The final shot has Hibari striding towards the camera with tonfa at his sides and the expression on his face screaming 'hunting mode'.

Tsuna quickly adds the tags.

 _#DC Chairman #Hibari Kyouya #Herbivore hunting #Butterflies #Shit you see in Namimori #Gonna get tonfa'd_

He smiles at the comments instantly piling up.

 _[RightHandMan: Did you get away? Are you hurt?]_

 _[That_Girl: I can't even with that expression in the first one.]_

 _[LlamasAreCool: What camera do you use for this?]_

 _[RedRainbow: I'll get him butterfly hair clips for Christmas.]_

 _[B14nc4: Plz get anothr pic of him w/ the bird.]_

Tsuna's smile widens as he scrolls to the newest comments on older posts. There's one Tsuna put up last week that's getting really popular.

It's the Chairman's back facing the camera as the teen reaches his arms up to the sky. The fluffy orange cat is mid-air, having leapt off the tree branch above, and the trajectory was going to take it straight into the Chairman's arms. Off to one side, a little girl stares at the two, holding a cat carrier in one hand.

 _[Skull (and Bones): Too much cute. Stahp.]_

 _[NoticeMeKouhai: Alright, that's it. I'm going to Namimori.]_

 _[100-B: *Races up to Hibari Kyouya and glomps him. Gets tonfa'd*]_

* * *

The days continue, and while the extreme photography loses momentum, it's not unusual to still see a few students clutching cameras or phones and stalking the Chairman.

It's still a regular thing to talk about twenty-seven's blog and the newest pictures he has up. Tsuna very carefully stays absolutely neutral on the subject. It's not that he's embarrassed (although, again, stalking is a crime) it's just that he likes it being a secret.

So when a classmate turns to him and asks about his favourite one, he mumbles something about them all being fine. They badger him for his favourite but Takeshi steps in and proclaims he loves the onesie picture best. They turn their focus from Tsuna and Takeshi gives him a sly wink.

In truth, Tsuna does like all of them.

A few of the Chairman sleeping on the roof. One of him in a yukata and yawning widely behind a politely raised hand. Lots of him in battle. Many of Hibird nestled in his hair or perched on a finger, and more still of the DC members around him, serving his every whim.

Tsuna remembers a few more clearly, though.

A highly prized one of Kyouya with a smirk as a huge stamped of students run away from him. One with him baring his teeth at a yakuza member, a trembling woman behind him, clutching onto the Chairman's jacket around her shoulders. One of him striding down the street, a lost kid clutching at a trailing sleeve with hero worship in the little boy's eyes.

Tsuna can't decide on his favourite, but yeah, that onesie stunt is in his top ten.

* * *

One day he gets a recording of Hibari arguing teasingly with Hibird.

The school goes insane.

It's all anyone can talk about, and perfect strangers shove their phones in people's faces, showing off the video, and in response, the other clutches at the phone and stares with wide eyes.

None of the teachers can control their classes, the students are too busy either playing the video over and over to hear the banter and the light chuckle that comes from the Chairman, or they're discussing the short clip.

The more extroverted students can be heard constantly squealing in an overload of emotion, and even the more shy ones are babbling and flailing their arms to try and communicate their feelings. No one understands what they're trying to say, but everyone understands the emotions underlying it.

Obviously, with such a blatant distraction in the student community, the DC know. They're on the hunt for students stepping over the line and ignoring the rules. A lot have been caught already because teachers have sent them to the principal's office for playing on phones.

Hibari Kyouya himself is said to be patrolling the halls and ready to step into classrooms too loud.

Tsuna's biology teacher throws her hands up and stalks out the room, the exit completely ignored by the class of students with their head bowed around their phone screens.

She returns with a Chairman.

He slams open the door and the groups all freezes and tuck their phones out of sight. Either into sleeves or pockets or into open pencil cases – whatever they could reach quickly and subtly.

"What was that?" he demands. "I heard my voice."

It occurs to the entire biology class then that he doesn't actually know about the video - about how the intimate and playful moment he shared with a beloved pet is now public knowledge. They wince inwardly, because he might not care about photos, but this is an entirely different matter.

They stay silent as he stalks around the desks with a smooth predatory gait. He passes the students and scans them all, his gaze bringing shivers and flinches as those silver eyes cut into them.

He ends up at a back desk where a student has their headphones in, watching something on their phone.

Hibari pauses in front of the male and leans over the oblivious student with hands planted on the desk. Kyouya's eyes flicker down to the phone.

They all see the exact moment he registers the video. They certainly feel it as well.

The rooms drop to ten degrees below freezing, as proven by the old fashioned thermostat on the wall, and the shadows lengthen and deepen, crawling across the room to lick at the Chairman's shoes, subservient and eager to tear into prey.

Kyouya's jacket sleeve falls down because he's leaning forward and it skims across the phone screen. The students swats it away.

"Hey, watch it-" they look up into the face of death. "...You wouldn't hit a woman, would you?" the distinctly male student tries with a high, breathy voice.

Kyouya leans closer. "You don't have to beg for it, herbivore," he reassures them in a dark, husky voice. "You already have my full attention."

He grabs a fistful of their uniform and straightens up, pulling them half way across the desk.

"Open the window," he orders. The girl he looks at scrambles to do so.

"Wait, wait, this is the second floor!" the student protests as he's dragged across the room, but the Chairman simply bends them back over the window. "I'll take the tonfa, please!" the student cries.

Kyouya pauses. "Oh, but I wouldn't hit a woman," he drawls and tips the student out. The boy screams but before he gets out of reach, Kyouya grabs his hand and hauls him back up. "I've changed my mind," the Chairman says.

The student scrambles to get over the windowsill but Kyouya plants a hand on the student's chest to stop him from fully entering the classroom.

"Wait, no I haven't," Kyouya murmurs, clearly playing with the student, and then he spins, lashing out with a perfectly executed kick to send the herbivore flying into a tree.

The student hits and immediately scramble to grab hold of the branch, clearly not injured too badly. The point of the attack isn't to knock the student unconscious, it's a display of power to the rest of the students, warning them to not get in Kyouya's way.

The Chairman then turns on the rest of the class. "If I catch any of you so much as thinking of twenty-seven, I'll bite you death. No more photos, and certainly no more videos."

Tsuna watches him leave with a blank expression.

* * *

Tsuna knocks lightly on the DC room's door and waits until he hears an order to enter before he slips inside.

Kyouya sits behind his desk, relaxed back into the chair. A pen twirling so fast it blurs into a black wheel in one hand while the other holds up a paper. The Chairman glances up for a heartbeat to take in the herbivore standing before him then he continues reading the paper.

"Is there something you wish to say?" Kyouya drawls out, uncaring.

"I'm twenty-seven," Tsuna blurts out, needing to say it before his courage fails him and he retreats.

The pen stops for half a second before spinning once more. "I know," Kyouya says simply. "I wasn't expecting you to admit to it, though."

Tsuna blinks in shock at that revelation but snaps out of it, because he came here for a reason.

"I'm taking it down," the brunet says quietly. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry I bothered you. It only occurred to me halfway through, how what I've been doing is wrong. Then you said it was fine, but I overstepped anyway, and I'm sorry."

Tsuna falls into a low bow. "I'll accept any punishment."

A sigh answers him and there is a rustle of paper. Tsuna doesn't rise from his bow.

"Get up, herbivore," Kyouya murmurs.

Tsuna snaps up and blinks at the paper Kyouya holds out to him. The Chairman shakes it a bit and Tsuna rushes to take it. He pauses but when Kyouya simply stares, he reads through it.

It's a report from Kusakabe Tetsuya, outlining another attempted kidnapping of Hibird.

Tsuna very slowly looks up.

"You weren't the one who overstepped," Kyouya says simply. "When your pictures gained popularity, there was a sudden rise in yellow canaries being bought. Then people started showing up around the school and the DC are still chasing them away."

"Then they started trying to get Hibird," Tsuna says, following the line of thought. Kyouya had never cared about the pictures before so it's odd that he would care about a video, but the display earlier made sense if Kyouya is only trying to protect Hibird from crazed fans. "What can I do?"

"You have a direct line of communication to the perpetrators," Kyouya declares. "Tell them to stop, and if they don't, take the pictures down. With the rest, ask for names of the criminals, so I can stop them before they get close."

Tsuna nods, determined. "I will, and again, I'm really sorry this happened."

"No matter," Kyouya murmurs, accepting back the paper when Tsuna holds it out.

Tetsuya steps aside, out of the way when Tsuna darts from the DC room, then continues inside. "So," Tetsuya begins. "Do you really think the people reading his posts can become an information network?"

"Everyone can be trained," is Kyouya's reply.

* * *

.

A/N:

No idea where this was going, because I got sucked into reality halfway through, and thought that maybe taking pictures of someone is bad, then the crazy fans came into it and Kyouya took over at the end.

Mostly I just really wanted to add the bit where he says 'You don't have to beg for it, herbivore. You already have my full attention'.

I was thinking about pictures as I wrote this, and to **Kaija (guest)** if you're serious about the drawing I'd love a link.

Also, **if you review for a specific 'Tumblr post', I'll add your comment to the story**.


	9. Mist

Title: The Many Facets Of Kyouya

Summary: Most of the time they're trying to kill each other, but sometimes they get along.

.

* * *

There are two men, laughing loudly (perhaps drunkenly from the faint clinking of glass bottles that can be heard) as they stand on top of a rock wall at the ocean's edge.

The Guardians are walking along the sidewalk opposite the men, across a small road. The men are kind of hard to ignore but Tsuna wants no maiming of any kind. The Sky leads with Hayato beside him, then comes Lambo and Ryohei, with Kyouya and Takeshi next and finally Mukuro and Chrome at the end.

It's horrible placement, Tsuna acknowledges that, because Kyouya and Mukuro should never be that close together and they should always be in his line of sight. However, he's trying to trust them to not cause trouble.

One of the men picks up a stone and suddenly hurls it at a low flying seagull. It misses and the men both laugh, the other picking up a stone as well.

Kyouya abruptly deviates from the path and the rest of the Guardian's lock onto him, ready to stop the Cloud. When he crosses in front of Takeshi his waist is grabbed, and with a gentle pressure, Takeshi urges Kyouya to keep on the path and ignore the two.

"There's no way they can hit a seagull with that shitty aim," the Rain murmurs to Kyouya, his arm tight around the Cloud's waist.

"I completely agree," Mukuro says with a chuckle.

Tsuna stops walking and groans when he realises that the Mist isn't physically present. The rest of the Guardian's come to a stop as well and Chrome, with a very blatant space next to her that should hold Mukuro, shrugs sheepishly.

"Are you going to come back or are we playing hide and seek?" Hayato sighs, reaching into a pocket for dynamite.

A hum comes from Mukuro, the mockingly amused sound coming from all directions at once. A giant lotus flower abruptly appears under them all, non-existent to the rest of the public even as it glows with a pure white light.

Takeshi lets go of Kyouya and reaches for the wrapped up sword hanging over a shoulder.

In that moment of distraction, Chrome steps up and bleeds into Kyouya's form as the man shifts to her's. The fake Kyouya slips into position beside Takeshi as the fake Chrome steps back to the end of the group.

"Hey, calm down," Mukuro berates, dissolving into being beside the fake Chrome as the lotus vanishes. "I just wanted to show you a pretty flower."

Takeshi looks back to his side and sees Kyouya where he left the Cloud so he relaxes.

Lambo rolls his eyes. "Tsuna, I think he's getting bored. How much longer to the restaurant?"

"Maybe five minutes," Tsuna responds and then waves a hand at Mukuro. "Come up here, you're walking with me now."

Hayato and Mukuro both protest, because Tsuna has taken up the dreaded punishment method of making his Guardian's hold his hand when they start trouble. Of course, that's only for Lambo, Mukuro and Kyouya. The rest get disappointed looks from Tsuna and the occasional timeout when they go too far.

"But then I'd leave my cute Chrome all alone," Mukuro complains, latching onto Chrome with both arms. "Come on, I'll behave."

"I promise I'll watch him better, Boss," Chrome says with her eyes wide and apologetic.

"That's cheating," Tsuna deadpans. "You can't use Chrome against me like that."

Mukuro splutters dramatically. "I didn't force her to say that. Look, is her eye red? Am I possessing her?"

Tsuna just shakes his head and starts walking again. "Alright, fine, but you hold my hand next time."

The group starts moving again and while the two men on the rock wall are still noisy, the Vongola Guardians move further away until they can barely hear the two.

Unwatched, because she's so quiet and never causing trouble, Chrome calmly forms a small Roll sphere in one hand, without spikes. Mukuro smirks as she then turns on a heel and pegs the ball at the men, the sphere cutting through the air in a blur.

It hits one in the temple and makes him slam into the other, both toppling over and landing in the water with a loud splash.

Fortunately, the Guardians are far enough away that the noise doesn't carry.

Kyouya and Chrome switch back at a traffic light three minutes away when they all gather into a jumbled mess.

* * *

Mukuro shudders as the wind slams into his back, throwing his hair out in front of him. He winces when his eye is poked by a strand and brushes it back pointlessly since it only gets messed up again.

Chrome is beside him, her coat's hood pulled up to keep her hair away from her face. She doesn't seem to be having trouble with the cold considering the multiple layers she is wearing.

Ryohei leads the small group, the boxer enthusiastically striding through the freezing weather. Despite his jacket being thin, it keeps out the wind, plus Ryohei is just a furnace himself.

Kyouya is lagging behind, not willing to associate with any of them, a thick trench coat wrapped around him.

Normally, Kyouya would disappear like Mukuro would with Chrome, but Ryohei has the address and honestly the three have underestimated Ryohei's horrific sense of direction.

The walk was supposed to be a short one but Ryohei took lead and none of the rest cared enough to spend twenty minutes arguing who was the more extreme at directions.

So of course they got lost, and Mukuro was fine the first ten minutes but it's now just over twenty, the building with Tsuna and the rest is nowhere in sight, and he feels his teeth about to start chattering.

Illusions could only make Mukuro stop feeling warm, but then that brings the risk of not knowing when to find warmth. There are some pretty bad stories about frostbitten Mists out there who didn't understand that illusions tricked the mind, not body.

A thick, warm coat is suddenly draped over his shoulders and Mukuro instinctively slides his arms in and clutches it tight around him, able to stop himself before he did up the buttons. He glances over his shoulder to find Kyouya has dropped back again, walking along in his normal suit.

"I'm still Mukuro," the Mist calls back. "I haven't switched bodies with Chrome." The switching does tend to confuse most considering its subtle and without any prompting other than just because the two Mists feel like it.

"I know," Kyouya responds. "She's smart enough to not need assistance."

Mukuro huffs and faces forward again, buttoning up the coat and stuffing his numb hands into the warm pockets.

They spend another forty minutes following Ryohei before they happen upon the correct building, completely by accident. By the end even Ryohei is shivering and Chrome is not at all discretely trying to mould herself into Mukuro's side.

Mukuro doesn't feel the wind or cold at all, the coat incredibly well made and constantly heated. He strides into the meeting room, and raises an eyebrow when the temperature doesn't change.

"The heating is out," Hayato grumbles, shoulders hunched and arms crossed.

Everyone inside is wearing their coats and scarves and Tsuna is using his gloves in mitten mode to keep his hands warm.

Kyouya makes his way to an empty single seater couch and calmly leans back into the definitely freezing cold leather. He doesn't look visibly cold but the weather must be cutting through him.

"You were out there for an hour," Tsuna sighs. "Why would you let Ryohei lead?"

"I am extremely good at leading," Ryohei protests.

"Why don't you have a coat?" Takeshi asks Kyouya with a worried frown.

"No worries," Mukuro cuts in. "I'll take care of the Skylark." He starts taking off the coat.

Kyouya looks apprehensive as Mukuro saunters up.

Tsuna face palms when Mukuro actually picks Kyouya up and then sits down on the couch with the stunned Cloud on his lap before throwing the coat over both of them.

Hayato groans and lets his head fall back.

Kyouya lifts an arm and the coat falls away from that shoulder to reveal the bright silver of tonfa parallel to his forearm.

Before anything else can happen, Chrome steps over and nudges Kyouya to the side so she could sit on Mukuro's free thigh. Everyone is just kind of waiting for Kyouya to snap and kill everything in sight but Chrome blinks up at the Cloud with wide, innocent eyes and then lays her head on his shoulder.

Kyouya frowns but tucks his tonfa away and just pulls up the coat to cover himself entirely.

Mukuro is immensely satisfied at how manipulative Chrome has become. Also at how warm he is despite being in his thin shirt again.

"Did that just happen?" Tsuna whispers to Hayato.

The Storm shrugs. "They were subjected to Ryohei for an hour. Give them some time to get back to normal."

Takeshi gets up and flops over Chrome's and Kyouya's laps. It takes another five minutes for the rest of the Guardians to pile on top to get as much body heat as possible.


	10. Still not a Doctor

Title: The Many Facets Of Kyouya.

Summary: Kyouya will not be healed by amateur flame users trying to play doctor.

.

* * *

Kyouya will immediately reject any Sun flame user when they try to heal him.

He's adamant that just because someone can activate mitosis in cells, doesn't mean they know how to care for injuries. A clear example is broken bones. They need to be reset, the Sun can't just magically refit the bone in its proper place.

You need a Mist for that, actually, someone who can make real illusions like Mukuro with his eye or another Mist with access to Verde's device that can make the standard Mist flames real. They need to reach inside, through the muscle and flesh, and then make the illusion tangible to push the shards back into position. Only then can a Sun heal the cracks.

Mists are also the best help in field medicine because they inject their flames and the body takes over, knowing exactly what it needs to do for survival. It's not like the Mist has to control every cell down to the transcription and translation of genes, no. It wouldn't just be _almost_ _impossible_ it would literally be _impossible_ since the Mist would have to be aware of every molecule passing through the illusion, they themselves guiding the movement - no, it's too complex to even guess at.

So Suns do help very much with things like bruises or even large gashes, just the standard wounds that can be complex or simple. It's a completely natural process as well, the flames just encouraging what's already there to split and grow and repair. However, some cells just don't grow after infancy, like the muscle of the heart.

You need a Cloud for that, and not just any Cloud but someone with borderline godly control who can propagate the cells accurately with all of its functionality and be able to stop at the right point with all of the cells fully complete.

Unlike a Sun, Clouds are unnatural healers who force the division, and therefore if the flames are cut off or they aren't controlled well, a cell could only be half finished or it might not have a few key proteins.

That kind of control is incredibly rare so a Storm is needed to burn away the cancer cells or the wrong bits and pieces left over. They're also really helpful with bullets or shrapnel that are stuck inside the wound, burning everything away until not even the heavy metal gas form is left.

Rain of course is a pain reliever, able to numb the area if needed or slow down the heart beats to stop bleeding out - although those with bad control can stop the heart entirely. It can also be used to slow poison movement around the body until proper treatment can be found.

Lightning is good for restarts, mainly used as defibrillators in emergency situations but again control is needed for the volts. In some cases they can force the body to make adrenalin but that has to be in synchronisation with a Sun if the patient is too far gone.

Skies are essentially there to mix the flames when a patch job is needed. For instance, if Takeshi tried to use his Rain flames on Hayato, the Storm flames would automatically fight back. It's like the immune system in the body encountering a foreign substance. It doesn't matter that Hayato is fully conscious and accepting of the Rain flames, his body will push Takeshi's flame out.

There are exceptions, like if Takeshi had a higher flame purity or more control than Hayato he could force the Storm flames to comply. Harmony factor isn't needed when it's the same flame type either.

For this example, a Sky can harmonise the two flames so the Rain will sink in and do its job. It's a constant effort on a Sky's part when the flames mix, because as soon as they stop, the foreign flames are cast out again and blocked off.

Specific to Tsuna is Zero Point Breakthrough, and he uses his ice to freeze the patient until they can get back to actual doctors. Mukuro had his arm cut off once (Kyouya swears it was an accident) and Tsuna froze the Mist quickly until they got to hospital because Mukuro couldn't concentrate enough to re-attach his own arm with illusions.

Regarding medical assistance, Sun has the least risk. Certainly much less than a Cloud - Kyouya takes great pleasure in propagating an opponent's blood until they pop like a water balloon.

He giggles.

It's fucking terrifying.

But back to the matter at hand. Sun has the least amount of risk associated with it because it's essentially just speeding up the body's healing ability. It can be fatal when poison is involved since the flame also speeds up the effect of the poison, but that's not directly related to cons of Sun flame use.

However, understanding the mechanisms of the flames means that Kyouya does not trust _any_ kind of flame user to heal him, because their concentration could waver or they might not have strong enough flames and quite frankly they haven't gone through years of medical training like professional nurses and doctors do.

Therefore, Tsunayoshi Sawada has no footing to stand on in this argument.

" _You've been shot!_ " Tsuna cries, throwing his arms out. "Five times! Just lets us help you!"

The rest of the Guardians stand in a circle on the destroyed forest clearing, hundreds of kilometres from any hospital, trying to get closer to the man who was currently dyed a deep, blood red. They have no idea how he's still standing without the slightest hint of pain in his expression, but it would be a lot easier if he just collapsed unconscious.

In the background, the six highly weaponised helicopters burn merrily, explosions occurring at irregular intervals. The personnel that were inside the helicopters are laid out at the bases of trees, most unconscious, with Reborn standing over them threateningly.

Kyouya raises an eyebrow, his torso bleeding profusely along with his left arm since he had blocked a highly pregnant Chrome from machine guns. "If you get anywhere near me with your pseudo-medical training, I'll bite you to death," Kyouya promises.

Tsuna narrows his eyes. "Pin him down," he orders.

They lunge for Kyouya but he's ready to meet them. After ten minutes of the Guardians being beaten up by the Cloud, Reborn has to shoot Kyouya to take him down.

* * *

.

A/N: So, who else really likes the mechanics of flame abilities? *raises hand*

Sorry, Chrome. You're suddenly pregnant for this because if it was any other situation, Kyouya would have just kicked you out of the way like he does with everyone.


	11. Kidnapping

Title: The Many Facets Of Kyouya

Summary: There's a reason why Kyouya likes Japan so much.

.

* * *

As soon as Kyouya steps a foot out of Japan, he either gets mugged or kidnapped.

It isn't actually a problem considering its Kyouya and no one ever succeeds unless he lets them. Sometimes he'll give the muggers his wallet, just so he can hunt them down later when he's bored. The rest of the Guardians feel a vague sense of pity for the robbers, overshadowed by their complete and utter amusement.

It's also surprisingly handy. Tsuna just kind of releases Kyouya into the wild, and when he gets taken the Vongola follows the Cloud Guardian until they reach a human trafficking ring or an enemy famiglia.

So it's not bad or anything, it's just incredibly ridiculous. It always happens and only to the Cloud.

One time Kyouya was walking down an alley as a shortcut with Chrome only a few meters ahead. The mugger, who was waiting halfway down for a good target, ignores the delicate looking woman and goes for the man giving off waves of homicidal intent.

Mukuro finds this all hilarious, Dino's over protectiveness goes up to eleven, and Tetsuya makes sure to sew trackers into all of Kyouya's clothes.

* * *

Hayato parks the car in the white lines, off to the side of the petrol station. The drive to the restaurant Takeshi was treating all of the Guardians to is still twenty minutes away and Hayato is craving a cigarette fix. Unfortunately, his last pack was ripped apart and scattered by a vengeful canary.

He unbuckles his seat belt and opens the door, stepping outside quickly in his desperation to stretch. He groans in satisfaction when his spine pops and makes a face at the petrol smell, letting out a sigh as he slumps forward and shakes out his arms. Hayato then ducks down to pull the keys out but straightens when his phone rings.

He pulls it out of a pants pocket and smiles when he sees the name and grinning picture that accompanies the piano ring tone. He connects the call and raises the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Juudaime," Hayato hums happily, shutting the door and moving around to the rear of the car as he listens to the man on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I've got him," he reassures as he knocks lightly on the boot with a free hand.

In answer, the metal dents hard, bulging up from a kick (or perhaps a punch). The person inside didn't seem very annoyed if they just dented the metal instead of ripping through the entire vehicle. That's a good sign.

"What?" Hayato laughs. "No, of course I wouldn't hurt him."

He places a palm on the dent and pushes down with a steady pressure. The metal groans as it's flattened until the damage is less noticeable. Hayato pulls away then and strides for the small shop, having to turn a corner to find the entrance. He nods lightly even though Tsuna can't see him.

"I just played a clip of Hibird," Hayato admits easily. "Then the gas -you know, the one Verde wants tested?- knocked him out. It didn't last as long as it should, but that might just be because of Kyouya and not a failure on the part of the gas."

Hayato pushes open the petrol station door and moves to the free counter, gesturing to a labelled drawer behind the cashier. He stays silent as he listens to Tsuna lecture about how experimenting on people with untested chemicals is mean.

The staff member takes out Hayato's favourite brand of cigarettes and Hayato hands over some cash, peering curiously at the driver's licence in the wallet. Surprisingly, Kyouya looks pretty amiable in the picture.

Hayato takes the change and tucks the wallet back into his pocket, hesitating with the carton of cigarettes. He was talking to Tsuna though, so he puts them into a pocket instead of lighting one up and strides to the automatic sliding doors.

"Juudaime," Hayato cuts in, stepping outside. "He's fine. No side effects that I could see, and he's even playing nice right now." Hayato turns the corner to the little parking lot. "There's no need to worr-"

Hayato pauses and frowns in confusion. He searches his pockets for the car keys and looks around, then back to the empty space where he parked his car. He hears Tsuna call for him in concern.

"I'll call you back," Hayato says quickly and hangs up. He finds Kyouya's number and dials it, the call connecting on the third ring.

"Two hands on the wheel, herbivore," Kyouya drawls. "I'll bite you to death if we crash."

Hayato rubs a hand over his face in annoyance. He had been hoping Kyouya stole the car. "I'm not the one driving," Hayato eventually admits, walking around the store corner again until he could see the other cars filling up on petrol.

"What."

"Can you bring the car back?" Hayato tries hopefully. There's one car to the side that looks maybe abandoned. He doesn't bother searching it for clues because Kyouya technically has Hayato's car. "And maybe not tell Juudaime that I lost you? Pretty please?"

"Did I just get kidnapped accidentally?" Kyouya says with an irritated sigh. "You know what? No. I'm staying in here."

Hayato blinks and even pulls the phone away to stare at it before holding it up to his ear again. "Kyouya, someone just stole you. They're probably going get into a car chase or, like, light it on fire later to get rid of DNA."

"Well that's your problem, isn't it?" Kyouya hums. "You're the one who put me in here, after all. Sawada Tsunayoshi will be very disappointed in you."

Hayato groans. "What do you want?"

Kyouya hangs up.

Hayato curses and tries calling again but it goes straight to voicemail. The bastard turned off his phone. He takes a breath and hesitantly calls back Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna hangs up and turns to his Guardians, sans Storm and Cloud. Each and every one of them are laughing their asses off, having listened to the phone call. The other patrons of the restaurant give them strange looks.

"This is the second time this month he's been kidnapped," Takeshi wheezes through his hilarity.

Chrome flaps her hand at him, breathing slightly heavy but not giggling anymore. "The first time was Xanxus, so it doesn't count."

Tsuna glares at them all. "Can we please focus on the fact that Kyouya has been stolen? And Chrome, it totally counts. 'Interfamiglia relations' isn't a good excuse for destroying the training room in a spar."

* * *

Kyouya wakes when the car slows to a stop.

The herbivore had thrown in pillows and a fluffy blanket before putting Kyouya inside, plus the trunk is rather spacious, so Kyouya doesn't mind all that much. The driver, whoever they are, is surprisingly good at keeping to a smooth drive as well.

The vehicle rocks the slightest bit as the person gets out, the car door slamming faintly. Kyouya rolls onto his back, legs tucked in because of the space constraints, and the pillows shift around him until he's tucked into a nest. He's mildly curious as to who took the car but he also wants to go to sleep.

The trunk opens abruptly and Kyouya peers up at the stranger who's holding a duffel bag, half unzipped and full of cash.

The herbivore splutters and slams the trunk shut. Then opens it again and blinks in confusion. "Why are you in my car?" the man blurts out.

"Don't you mean the car you stole?" Kyouya drawls.

The man sighs in annoyance, drops the duffel bag and takes out a gun.

Kyouya smirks.

* * *

A sleek black car pulls up next to the vehicle on the side of the road, the number plate reading the same as Hayato's.

Tsuna steps out of the passenger side of the black car, Ryohei still inside. The Decimo waves off his Sun Guardian to pick up Hayato as planned and then walks over to the abandoned vehicle. He moves to the boot of the car and politely steps over the disfigured and bloody maybe-corpse in the dirt.

Tsuna pops the trunk lid and frowns down at the man curled around a huge bag of cash in a pillow nest. Kyouya opens an eye and then closes it, going right back to sleep.

"I can't take you anywhere," Tsuna grumbles and shuts the trunk, walking over to slide into the driver seat. He pulls away from the curb and drives back to the restaurant.


	12. Wanting it more

Title: The Many Facets Of Kyouya

Summary: It's not just main characters that get a second chance. Sometimes, others want it more. (In which the Disciplinary Committee go back in time.)

.

* * *

Looking back, it was a smooth transition for all of them.

The Foundation generals, once known as the Disciplinary Committee, payed their respects to their leader in silence. Kyouya Hibari had fallen in battle while fighting alongside his Foundation, his last act being protection of an injured Tetsuya Kusakabe.

One bullet. That's all it took, really. Just one in the right place, just one that slipped through in the chaos of battle, just one that wasn't blocked by the army of Roll spheres.

Just one to take Kyouya away from them.

They held themselves with perfect posture at the funeral, watched as their leader was laid to rest, and disappeared. The Foundation took on new generals in a neat and orderly fashion while the Disciplinary Committee -because they still are the DC, no matter how old they get or what they do, they will always be Kyouya's DC- faded away quietly.

By the time anyone had noticed, they were gone from this world.

They wake in too small bodies, muscles weak and senses stifled, but minds painfully clear. They gather in front of Namimori middle school by instinct and habit, getting odd looks from the children there since the Disciplinary Committee are too small to be in primary school, much less middle school.

In synchronicity they move, walking a familiar route that has been ingrained into their deepest memories. They have already planned for this, for everything that can and will happen in the future.

Their leader will live, they all promise themselves and each other. He will live past them all, because they would rather die than fail him again.

The Disciplinary Committee find their leader on the front lawn of a house they all know so well – a house they call home with the utmost sincerity.

He looks up when they approach, curiosity turning to confusion when they fall to a knee in apology and respect.

Their leader is loved, and they will tell him that every day for the rest of their lives.

* * *

.

A/N: I want to start a series where the DC are the main characters, but I don't think a lot of people would want to read that... Would you guys want to see it?


	13. Faux Fur

Title: The Many Facets Of Kyouya

Summary: Lambo is wearing fur. Kyouya does not approve of cruelty to animals. Unless they're an herbivore, of course.

.

* * *

Lambo groans in annoyance when his phone starts screaming. Literally screaming, because I-pin is a horrible friend and Lambo really needs to change his password. He pats the side table blindly and takes the call.

"Yo," he mumbles. "What time is it?"

"Twelve forty-six," I-pin sighs.

Lambo jerks upright and blinks at his room, lit by the noon sun streaming through his large window. "Ah, fuck." He's late by half an hour.

I-pin laughs. "Just get over here already," she demands lightly before hanging up.

Lambo drops his phone and scrambles out of bed, darting into the bathroom and then tumbling into his closet before grabbing his phone, wallet and keys. He gets a lot of eye rolls as he sprints through the Japanese Vongola base and Takeshi laughs as Lambo almost collides with the Rain when turning a corner.

Lambo does a hairpin turn and darts through a meeting room, planning to simply jump through the window. Its only two storeys up and the garage is closer than if he used the front door.

Kyouya is the only occupant of the room, the Cloud sitting on the table and gazing through the window while a file is in his lap and a phone is raised to his ear. Lambo takes the risk and simply sprints directly for the open window instead of curving around and giving the Cloud space.

It's a mistake.

Kyouya's legs swing up and wrap around Lambo's thighs as the younger passes, reeling in the stunned Lightning. Lambo jerks and stumbles from the sudden stop, having to catch himself on the table with his hands planted either side of Kyouya's hips.

"One moment," Kyouya says into the phone before placing both that and the file to the side. He calmly leans back on his hands and stares at the other man as if he has all the time in the world.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry," Lambo blurts out. The man wonders if Takeshi would be able to run fast enough if Lambo screamed for help. If he's getting beaten up, then he'll take someone down with him.

Kyouya lets his eyes wander down Lambo's torso before skating back up to lock eyes.

Lambo winces because he doesn't remember what he's wearing. A shirt and a jacket is all he can remember, something casual. He really doesn't want to break eye contact to look but he honestly doesn't know. He darts a glance down quickly but freezes when he sees his jacket.

"Oh God," Lambo chokes out, horrified. He lurches forward as fast as he can and grabs onto Kyouya's wrists, squeezing tightly as he makes sure they're pined to the table.

Since Kyouya is leaning back Lambo is very much in the older man's personal space, practically covering the Cloud. But that's hardly first priority right now, because Lambo is wearing a jacket with a fur trim on the hoodie.

"It's fake," he blurts out. "Kyouya, I would never have bought it if it weren't faux fur."

Lambo vaguely remembers what happened to Dino the first time the two met, back when Kyouya was slightly less vicious and Reborn was there to stop Dino's gory death. However, he saw the last person to wear actual fur in front of Kyouya and it's highly likely that the Lightning will take that memory to his grave.

Kyouya narrows his eyes, body still lax despite being held down. "If there's nothing to worry about, then why are you restraining me?" he demands.

A hysterical laugh bubbles up but Lambo shoves it down before it escapes. "It's logic," he says with a shaky calm. "If I'm holding you, then you can't move unless I let you."

"Is that so?" Kyouya hums. His thighs tighten around Lambo hips for a painful moment before relaxing again.

Lambo flinches at the look Kyouya has. This conversation is going downhill very quickly because now Kyouya thinks Lambo was issuing a challenge. He needs to get things back on course, fast.

"It's fake," Lambo repeats. "I don't know to prove it, but just-"

"Let me feel it," Kyouya interrupts. "I can tell."

Lambo pauses for a moment and then nods. "Okay. If you lie down and put your hands above your head, slowly, then I'll take it off."

"Why does it need to be off?" Kyouya asks, raising an eyebrow.

Lambo does laugh this time, if a bit high pitched and shaky. "You are not coming that close to my neck when you're annoyed with me. At least I can get some kind of warning this way."

Kyouya huffs, something close to amusement, and leans back further until his back touches the table. Lambo slowly releases first Kyouya's right hand and then his left before the older man raises them above his head.

Lambo hesitates but quickly rips the jacket from his shoulders, watching closely to see any kind of movement from Kyouya. He drops the jacket on the Cloud's abdomen and then reaches out his hands.

Kyouya obligingly holds out his wrists for Lambo to grab again and then sits up, the jacket falling to his lap from the movement. "Isn't this a bit unnecessary?" he hums.

"I've seen what you're capable of," Lambo argues. "If anything I should be taking more precautions. I'm twenty-three and not cute anymore; you're not going to go easy on me."

Kyouya leans forward, causing Lambo to tense and grip the Cloud's wrists harder. There are definitely going to be bruises and Lambo really doesn't want to explain them to Tsuna, but of course the Decimo is going to know exactly who marked the Cloud thanks to ridiculously honed hyper intuition.

Kyouya tilts his head to the side, considering. "You're still pretty cute, in that 'pathetic herbivore' kind of way. If it is real fur, I'll only break your kneecap. You can choose which one."

Lambo winces as his imagination kicks in. "Thanks… I guess."

"You're welcome," Kyouya says, entirely sincere as he straightens up again.

Lambo shakes head and guides one of Kyouya's hands to the jacket on the Cloud's lap. The man's expression blanks and he cards his fingers through the fur. Lambo's breath catches in his throat, only just realising that the shop assistant he asked could have lied to him because they didn't know.

The rush of relief is almost over whelming when Kyouya's ankles unhook and he spreads his legs so Lambo can leave. The Lightning pauses for just a moment but let's go of Kyouya's wrists and snatches the jacket away, diving out of the window.

Kyouya calmly crosses his legs and picks up the phone again as he lays the file on his lap. "Continue, herbivore," he commands.

"Is everything okay?" Tsuna asks, his voice clear through the phone.

"Someone was wearing fur," Kyouya responds easily, seeing no reason to keep the interruption a secret.

A heavy sigh comes through from Tsuna's side. "Okay, where are you and how much of a mess did you make?"

* * *

.

A/N: After a comment from one of my friends, I would like to make it clear that there is absolutely no slash in this chapter. Kyouya is annoyed at one of his herbivores while Lambo is terrified of dying (and Tsuna is exasperated).


	14. Never-Ending

Title: The Many Facets Of Kyouya

Summary: It's just a never-ending cycle of war between Kyouya and Mukuro.

.

* * *

Tsuna snaps awake and grips the gun under his pillow, flicking off the safety and aiming directly for the intruder who just slammed open his bedroom door.

Kyouya stomps into the room, the pale moonlight displaying his frown in different shades of blue while the bright and artificial hall light makes an outline of white against his back.

Tsuna follows the Cloud's stride inside the room and around the large bed with the barrel of his gun.

Yes, Tsuna knows the intruder is Kyouya, but that doesn't mean he's safe.

Kyouya lets out an annoyed huff and jerks open the bedside table drawer roughly, completely ignoring the man pointing a gun at him. He rustles around a bit and then straightens up with a wallet clutched in his hand before he turns for the door, only pausing briefly to shut the drawer with a sway of his hip.

Tsuna lets out a breath when the door slams shut, the hall lights cutting off abruptly. He puts the safety on and tucks the gun away once more, falling asleep again instantly.

He finds out the next morning that Mukuro had spent a good three hours burying every item of Kyouya's, except the clothes off the Cloud's back, in the garden. Mukuro finished just as Kyouya was going out to buy Hibird some treats so the Cloud stole Tsuna's wallet instead.

Tsuna also learns that Kyouya is most definitely nocturnal and that's why he needs naps during the day.

But for now, Tsuna simply slips into dreams filled with exotic birds that have very sharp teeth and call him 'herbivore'.

* * *

Mukuro turns to leave the meeting room but doesn't expect Tetsuya to be crossing behind him to talk with Kyouya.

The Mist user gets stabbed in the face with the rather impressive pompadour and Mukuro splutters, automatically backhanding the offending weapon away from him. It flips sideways but returns with what seems to double the force and slaps Mukuro across the face again.

"Pffft-!"

Everyone not stunned into immobility turns to find Kyouya breaking down and completely losing his mind with laughter. The Cloud user doubles over and drops to his knees, clutching his stomach as he convulses with hilarity.

"My apologies," Tetsuya says to Mukuro, ignoring his hysterical boss. "It happens more than you would think."

Mukuro just takes a shaky breath in effort to stay in control and disperses into mist.

Kyouya flops over onto his side, still cackling madly. Tetsuya nods to the rest of the room's occupants and crouches briefly by Kyouya's side to scoop him up gently before standing and walking out through the door.

As the two get further away, everyone hears a strange mix of half-garbled Japanese and Italian, the faint words gasped out between Kyouya's laughter.

Something about 'proof of God existing'.

* * *

Kyouya stands at the corner of a street known for the homeless and hookers, contemplating his awful day.

He woke up groggy, which never happens. Ever. Then he learns that he's out of tea right around the time Tetsuya regretfully informs him that the pompadour is sick. Normally Tetsuya would continue working through any difficulty but Kyouya gets ill easily and neither wanted to tempt it.

Kyouya gets sick anyway. Only just a sore throat and a headache, but it's enough to make him retreat back into bed. He's woken up later that afternoon by that loud dynamite herbivore, flailing and ranting about a mission for the fluffiest herbivore.

Kyouya decides that biting herbivores to death will make him feel better, throws the loud one out of the window, and takes the request.

Everything goes smoothly, right up until the enemy lure him into the most secure room, lock the door, and set everything on fire.

At that point, Kyouya was feeling rather smug because they would rather lose their base of operations and any one that couldn't get away (including the herbivores locked in the room with him) just so Kyouya would die.

So, yes, he's smug for about a few minutes and then he remembers the gasoline fuelled fire. He ends up losing his shoes, one pant leg from the knee down and the other from upper thigh down, plus everything from the waist up except for thin tatters of his shirt.

Then he finally gets through the three-meter-thick wall of Kevlar and carbon fibre backbone filled in with concrete.

He finds the enemy waiting for him outside, set up with rocket launchers and machine guns mounted on two tanks and a helicopter. Add that to around three hundred personnel, and Kyouya takes about an hour to bite them all.

He then steals a jacket, a car, gets into a car chase, and ends up on a street corner by the time the sun is completely set. He's reluctant to walk further with his bare feet because there's broken glass and discarded cigarettes and he probably won't get three blocks before he contracts AIDS from the scattering of used needles.

He calls for a ride using a stolen phone.

Kyouya isn't sure what he looks like, but he's pretty damn sure he doesn't deserve the car that pulls up with a lustful man inside that offers Kyouya twenty dollars for a blowjob.

He most certainly doesn't deserve the pineapple that arrives in a flashy red convertible just in time to hear the offer.

"Move along," Mukuro calls out to the other man who couldn't quite pull his eyes away from Kyouya's body. "This one is mine."

Kyouya glares harder as the herbivore grumbles but moves off, clearly not able to compete money-wise for the gorgeous hooker.

Mukuro lasts three more seconds and bursts into laughter.

Kyouya throws himself into car and lands on Mukuro's lap, intent on choking the infuriating man until either the smirk goes away or the herbivore dies.

Maybe both.

* * *

Mukuro's chained to a ceiling in a room, blindfolded to keep him unsteady and gagged just to shut him up. His entire body is suspended in the air with the chains around his wrist fastened to the ceiling and the chains around his ankles fastened to the floor.

The most irritating thing about his capture, even past the damn flame blocking cuff, is that every movement of his causes him to rotate slowly.

He can hear his breaths and the rattle of his chains but nothing else. When his captors set him up in the room, already blindfolded and gagged, he could hear the unique sound of footsteps on concrete. When he tracked how far one of his attackers went he guessed about twenty meters - quite a big room if Mukuro is in the middle.

He also heard the metallic clanking and jostling of a shitty made cart with many -presumably gruesome- items of torture that his attackers promised to use on him. They were even polite enough to power up the cordless drill. Right next to his face.

Then they were called away, but reassured Mukuro that they'll be back with some friends and that everyone would have a really great time.

Mukuro tenses when he hears the door's lock being disengaged and forces his body to relax, intent on presenting a blasé attitude.

The heavy sounding door opens, brushing lightly over the floor with its plastic edges, solely added to make the room more soundproof. No one likes screaming and sobbing when they're trying to focus on things other than torture.

Soft footsteps whisper over the floor, drowned out for a brief moment as the door is closed. Mukuro takes special care to note that it isn't locked again.

The other occupant moves closer to Mukuro with a languid pace. Not hesitant, but that right amount of time to make Mukuro tense up again involuntarily, a jolt of unreasonable panic at the unknown, at the wait for something you know will be horrible to come.

The person passes to the side of Mukuro's hanging form and a press of thin fingers at his back causes Mukuro to sway forward and spin. He bites down in anger on the rubber gag in his mouth but stays unmoving.

The steps continue a little further and stop, near the metal cart if Mukuro's memory serves him right. Then there's a sickening screech of metal against metal as they drag some kind of torture implement against the tray it was on.

Then silence.

Mukuro waits for them to move again, perhaps clatter around with more tools. Hell, he'd take a condescending monologue at this point. He just can't stand the silence, not knowing where they are, not knowing where the first strike will come from-

The thick and heavy cuff around his ankles clink lightly and fall with a loud clang to the floor.

Mukuro doesn't move. He can't, there's no point. If he could at least see or hear footsteps, then he can shove his foot down the bastard's throat or snap their neck if he wrapped his legs around their head at the right angle.

But he doesn't know if they're still standing by the metal cart - in fact they can't be. Any type of throwing weapon doesn't have the finesse necessary to take off both his ankle chains at once without that unique screech of metal, and there was no sound to indicate the weapon had clattered to the floor afterwards.

If anything, that clink when they came off sounded like a key. Which means the fucker is playing with Mukuro, either deliberately hiding their footsteps now or they're naturally soundless and they were making their steps heavier at the start.

Mukuro will make their death slow.

A clink and then he's dropping, the handcuffs holding him up having been opened. Mukuro's feet hit the ground, awkwardly off balance from landing on the pool of chains that used to be attached to his ankles.

He rips off his blindfold and gag instantly, quickly spinning to find the other occupant of the room… standing with his phone out and smirking at something on the screen.

Mukuro huffs in annoyance, working his jaw a bit to get rid of the soreness caused by the gag even as he steps off the pile of chains. "I assume you enjoyed that?"

"Very much so," Kyouya murmurs, calmly turning his phone so Mukuro has a clear view of the new background picture, one Mukuro Rokudo hanging suspended in a concrete room with a hint of torture implements in the bottom right corner.

Mukuro will make his death slow.

"Did you at least leave any for me?" Mukuro demands, making a mental note to smash the phone later.

"A few herbivores, most probably running away if they have an ounce of sense," Kyouya says, tucking away his phone and moving to the door. He throws a smirk over his shoulder. "Your ego should be back to normal after kicking them around, right? After all, you get off on false superiority."

"It's hardly false," Mukuro contests lightly as he walks after the other man. "I took you down pretty easily, didn't I?"

Kyouya hums, navigating the puddles of crimson in the hallway. "And when was the last time we fought properly? Give me a moment, I'm sure it'll come to me."

"You're pretty chatty," Mukuro snaps, deliberately kicking a nearby body which slides on the blood and makes a wet squelch when it hits the wall. "What did you bargain for when you agreed to come and get me?"

"That would be telling," Kyouya says childishly.

"Is it a fighter jet?"

Kyouya freezes and whips around, frowning at Mukuro. "How did you guess?"

Mukuro chuckles, passing the other man and continuing down the hallway. "You and I both know they're never going to give you one."

"But they promised," Kyouya argues.

Mukuro just laughs.


	15. In Case Of Hibari, Please Break Glass

Title: In Case Of Hibari, Please Break Glass.

Summary: Takeshi is far from understanding the mind of Hibari Kyouya, but he's mastered the art of misdirection, avoidance and bird calls. Kind of.

.

* * *

Kyouya is chasing some older teenagers through the street, most dressed sloppily and one clutching a spray can. Probably for graffiti, Takeshi guesses, and freezes when Kyouya glances over at the Rain.

The trick to dealing with Kyouya's homicidal tendencies is to treat it the same as when a child declares they want to be an astronaut. You shouldn't expect him to attack you, but at the same time you should be encouraging about his overall fighting and not sceptical that he can break you easily.

It's a fine line to walk, especially keeping in mind that Kyouya is not a wide eyed child stumbling around and just learning about the world. Fon is a master at the technique. Takeshi just hopes to achieve novice level.

The baseball enthusiast nods in greeting to the hunting Disciplinary Committee Chairman and returns back to his phone, quickly taken out for just this purpose.

The group is herded past the Rain and only after the windblown gakuran is around the corner does Takeshi look up and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well done," Reborn compliments, suddenly hopping out of a hiding place and onto Takeshi's shoulder. "He almost deviated there, but you managed."

"Oh, hey kid," Takeshi chuckles. "Are you out with Tsuna?"

A terrified, high-pitched scream coming from where Kyouya just turned the corner answers that question.

* * *

Kyouya frowns at the report on his phone and keeps scrolling, building up more reasons to discipline the herbivore. Normally, he wouldn't care, but quite frankly this level of pathetic is a slight on Kyouya because he's been seen associating with the herbivore, and therefore it must be corrected.

He even came all the way from Namimori to this ridiculously extravagant and blatant Italian headquarters.

Kyouya steps past the threshold, wondering where the herbivore is since several people (plus the tracker) indicated that the man should be in this room. He steps into the cluttered office with paraphernalia of baseball things scattered about. Kyouya isn't sure why a pitching machine is in the corner but whatever.

He paces past the desk and the assortment of couches and bean bags until he reaches the far side where a long three seater couch is facing out of a large window, the magnificent Vongola gardens in plain view.

He reaches the back of the couch and looks down to the still form of the herbivore, dressed in light clothes as if he was just about to start exercising, and completely unmoving. For a brief moment, Kyouya thinks the man finally lost those last few neurons he had left and expired.

He reaches down and hovers his hand over the herbivore's nose, not feeling any warm air that would indicate breath. He then tests the pulse at the neck and finds a strong beat. Kyouya straightens and frowns in confusion, because maybe the herbivore has something blocking his trachea or his lungs have revolted and soon he will die.

Doubtful, because Kyouya is not that lucky.

He circles the couch and takes a seat at the edge, near the herbivores waist, before lifting the thin shirt and placing a hand on the still chest. He runs his fingers along the ribs, occasionally pressing lightly, but there's no real need since he already knows what's wrong with the herbivore.

He rolls his eyes and sits back because he can feel the diaphragm, the primary muscle in inhalation, is tense as if someone is holding their breath.

The asphyxiation is entirely voluntary, and Kyouya wonders if it's an herbivore thing. Maybe an existential crisis hit hard and the herbivore is trying to kill himself in the stupidest way he could possibly think of. Or perhaps the shame of failing the last job so badly is leading to suicide.

Kyouya adjusts the shirt over the herbivore again and sits still, patiently waiting until the herbivore either stops being an idiot (highly unlikely) or he passes out and the body takes over the respiratory system again.

He counts a minute and fifteen seconds before the baseball herbivore sucks in a huge breath and pants with the need to get oxygen into his system again. The herbivore opens one eye hesitantly, and when he sees Kyouya watching, squeezes both eyes shut and holds his breath again.

Kyouya rolls his eyes and slams a fist into the herbivore's ribs, kick starting the breathing again involuntarily.

Takeshi coughs a little at the hit and peers up at Kyouya with a nervous grin. "Oh… hey, Kyouya. So you heard about the last mission, huh?"

Kyouya calmly raises an eyebrow. "Did you honestly think playing dead would get you out of being disciplined?"

"Kind of?" Takeshi tries.

* * *

"Where's Kyouya?" Tsuna wonders after it's been ten minutes past the appropriate time.

There are shrugs all around the table, most of them flipping through their notes or munching on the plate of biscuits set out, while Ryohei is currently face down and snoring.

"Okay, then does anyone know where Tetsuya is?" Tsuna tries. He can't call the Cloud because Kyouya doesn't answer anyone not a high-tier Foundation member, but even then it's a fifty-fifty chance. Tetsuya is the safest bet, since the man knows where Kyouya is at all times.

"Mukuro? No idea?" Chrome speaks up.

"He can get around my spies," Mukuro answers with a shake of his head.

"Why are your spies in Vongola?" Hayato asks, suspicious.

"Kufufufu~"

"Thank you for that reassuring explanation, Mukuro," Lambo says in obviously faked cheer.

"I'll get him," Takeshi volunteers.

They blink at him. Takeshi's smile turns sharp as his eyes darken and even seem to stop reflecting the overhead lights as a gush of killing intent leaves him.

"What are you-" Hayato starts but gets cut off before he can finish.

The Cloud Guardian suddenly drops through the window, presumably coming from the roof, with his tonfa resting by his sides. He strides across the floor, and completely erases the possibility of his arrival being a coincidence when he comes to a stop in front of Takeshi.

The Rain chuckles, the hitman side hidden again behind the man's more friendly temperament. "You're late for the meeting, Kyouya."

"Where is the fight?" Kyouya asks, almost petulant.

"No fight, I was just trying get you here."

Kyouya makes his weapons disappear and glares down at the Rain. "The next time you call me like that, there better be a fight."

"So we _can_ call you like that?" Tsuna blurts out.

"Only if you accept the consequences," Kyouya throws over his shoulder on the way back to the window. The Cloud hops onto windowsill and leaps up, not reappearing again.

"Okay," Lambo sounds out. "That is an interesting bird call."

"I think we all agree to only use it in cases of emergencies," Hayato states.

Mukuro's laughter is definitely not an agreement.

A sigh comes from Tsuna and the Decimo drops his head onto the table top. "He's still not here for the meeting," the brunet grumbles into the wood.


	16. Teacher

Title: Teacher

Summary: Dino is not a teacher to Kyouya, but he is something to be kept close.

.

* * *

Dino is not Kyouya's teacher, despite what the man says.

The only reason Kyouya agreed to the sparring -because it really was just sparring and not teaching in any sense- is because everyone else either was too arrogant and thought themselves above Kyouya or they were too weak to give him a challenge. Even after the ring battles and the desecration of his school, he sought out the blond for the same reason.

It makes Kyouya annoyed when the mafia Don proclaims himself Kyouya's mentor, because people actually believe him. They see Kyouya's tonfa chains and start to automatically think that Dino is the mind behind them.

If Kyouya cared enough to correct their misconceptions, he would tell them about the mediocre thug with the crooked teeth and knife that moved as fast as lightning. He would show them the spikes on his tonfa and ask if that man was also Kyouya's supposed tutor.

People do the same when they see his handcuffs. They assume Alaude is someone Kyouya is trying to copy, maybe out of respect or another thing as equally ridiculous. There's no need to respect a dead man who can't even fight, and he first used them because they were yet another flame weapon and Roll turned out to be a delight.

No one ever sees the handcuffs and rightly believes them to be used only when Kyouya doesn't intend to main someone. It's incredibly hard to restrain someone with tonfa, after all.

Everyone is so intent on handing off Kyouya's victories and ability to someone else, as if he couldn't possibly have worked for it and trained himself to the level he's at by himself. Privately, Kyouya thinks it's because he's a full-blooded Japanese in an Italian mafia and he doesn't try to hide it - revels in the fact, blatantly and in front of people outside of the Vongola upper echelon.

Putting aside his musing thoughts, just because Kyouya adapted and evolved his fighting style doesn't mean he owes his entire ability to a couple of incidences where he became curious enough to test if he could be even more deadly with modifications to his weapons. His achievements and hard work aren't because of other people who only served their purpose as something to test himself against.

And that's exactly what Dino used to be; a bar so Kyouya could see his progress. The blond might not be weak but he's certainly not the best out there. A year and a half after their first meeting, Kyouya began winning consecutive spars with the man, not losing even once.

It only took that long to gain complete victory because Dino had seven more years, one Reborn, and a mafia background that encouraged him. Kyouya had to make do with Namimori civilians to sharpen his teeth on, most of them his age.

So Kyouya thinks it's understandable to be a little bit irritated when Dino seems to conjure himself a large place in Kyouya's life as a teacher. He likes the blond; the man is good company. But there's a very large leap from friend to mentor, and herbivores that crowd around the blond believe he's the only reason Kyouya is so successful, like Kyouya didn't work for his achievements and victories.

Kyouya can't say anything though, because he pities the man. Dino tries so hard to emulate Reborn, the great father figure after his real dad died, and yet Tsuna is the favoured student while Dino fades into being simply a close friend and ally. Kyouya sees the want in Dino's eyes, in Enzo as a replica Leon, in the blond's eagerness to help the hitman, in calling Kyouya a student and titling himself as a tutor.

One day, Kyouya is not going to be able to stand it any longer and he's going to tell Dino to stop. He's going to explain that Dino can't call himself Kyouya's tutor in any sense.

Dino turns and smiles brightly at Kyouya, the room lighting up as it's filled with the man's innocent happiness from just seeing Kyouya's face.

Today is not that day.

* * *

.

A/N: I can see Kyouya treating Dino like a particularly stupid puppy once he gets stronger than the blond.

This was a strange character study/rant thing. Would anyone want more of this type of chapter?


	17. Short Moments 2

Title: Short Moments 2

Summary: Just Kyouya things. "Once he's done with his food he's probably going to come back here and have us for desert."

.

* * *

"Why do you all keep doing that?" Kyouya finally asks one day after yet another metaphor about him being more animal than human.

Tsuna blinks. "Um, it just kind of happens."

"You keep calling people herbivores and saying you'll bite them to death," Hayato explains further.

Kyouya raises an eyebrow. "Would you prefer I title you all as incompetent morons too stupid to waste air on, and proclaim how I'm going to use blunt force trauma indiscriminately to shatter bones and mash up your organs until either you can't scream anymore or I get bored?"

Takeshi's smile wavers.

"We'll stop," Lambo squeaks. "Won't we, everyone?"

"I don't know," Mukuro muses with a smirk. "It's kind of a habit now."

* * *

Someone fires a blast of flame at an injured Tsuna and while everyone lurches forward desperately to throw themselves in the path of the attack, Kyouya calmly deploys his tonfa chain and wraps it around a leg, flinging the boss out of the blast trajectory and through a wall.

"The fuck was that?!" Hayato snaps. "Your shitty rescue probably just injured him more than the other guy ever managed."

Kyouya raises an eyebrow. "You thought I was rescuing him?"

"…Well, when you say that, I'm reconsidering," Takeshi speaks up and then looks concerned when Kyouya stalks over to Tsuna. "Whoa, wait a minute, the bad guy is over there."

Kyouya ignores the herbivore and walks over to the broken wall where he reaches in and pulls out a barely conscious Tsuna. Hayato splutters and rages in the background, held back by the enemies that try to swarm the Storm.

"Herbivore," Kyouya says with a little shake to try and focus the Vongola boss. "What have I said about waking me up?"

"Not… to…" Tsuna rasps out in pain.

"And what have you done?" Kyouya continues with a disappointed tone.

"I…woke…you…"

" _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ " Hayato roars.

* * *

"How are you so strong?" Takeshi asks in wonder after Kyouya knocks yet another opponent across the room.

"Sheer will power," Kyouya says simply.

Takeshi pauses. "Was that a joke?"

"No." Kyouya lifts his tonfa slightly and shrugs. "I'm not even sure if I'm using these correctly."

* * *

Kyouya staggers into the room, a blanket obscuring everything but his head and one hand that holds a wad of tissues up to his nose. He stumbles over to Mukuro and calmly leans over, his tissue hand disappearing into his blanket-cloak.

Mukuro raises an eyebrow. "You don't deal well with being sick, do y-"

Kyouya spits into Mukuro mouth.

Mukuro chokes and automatically swallows the infected spit. Then realisation washes over his expression, quickly followed by horror. Kyouya straightens up as Mukuro hunches forward, dry heaving in disgust.

"If I have to suffer through this, then so do you," Kyouya mutters before wobbling away again.

* * *

"Who the fuck gave Kyouya a fighter jet?!" Tsuna roared, grabbing the person closest to him and shaking them. "He's bad enough on the ground! No one needs a flying Hibari - that is the opposite of what we need!"

Tsuna clutches the poor victim close and stares off into the distance in horror. "Why do you think I never gave him flame boots?! A flying Kyouya is twice as dangerous as a grounded one, and now he has a _fucking fighter jet_!"

Tsuna throws whoever he grabbed away and clutches at his head, not bothering to hold in a sob. "We're all dead," he whimpers. "I can't be killed now, I'm so young, I never even asked Kyoko on a date."

A determined glint flares in Tsuna's eyes and he straightens, clenching his hands into fists by his side. "I need to tell her."

(And that's how Tsuna and Kyoko got together.)

* * *

"It's not that difficult, just keep your room clean," Hayato says, stabbing a piece of chicken and popping it into his mouth.

"I don't see why I have to, it's going to get messy later anyway," Lambo contests, lifting his glass for a sip of water.

The Storm rolls his eyes. "That's like saying 'why bother wiping your ass, you're just going to take a shit again'."

There's a loud clatter of wood on ceramic as Kyouya throws down his chopsticks and glares at Hayato. Lambo jolts and looks ready to run.

Hayato, on the hand, takes one look at Kyouya and rolls his eyes. "You're so delicate. Were you seriously put off your food by that conversation?"

Kyouya stands, lifting his plate and glass with him, then strides from the dining room.

"Why the hell would you say delicate?" Lambo hisses.

"What would _you_ call him?"

"Likely to kill me," the Lightning deadpans. "In fact, once he's done with his food he's probably going to come back here and have us for dessert."

* * *

Kyouya will only sleep in his own territory. This means that when out of Namimori, he has significant sleep deprivation and is therefore much more homicidal than usual.

He usually gets around this quirk of personality by sleeping on one of the herbivores he owns. Ryohei is the most comfortable because he's the broadest and Kyouya has more room, but it's troublesome since Hana looks particularly mutinous when she catches them in bed together.

Kyouya would have normally let Hana sleep in the same room (like with Kyoko) but the woman snores like a dying camel so she's been banished to the couch.

* * *

.

A/N: Which snippet is your favourite?


End file.
